OSCUROS 2 El Poder de las Sombras (Torment)
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: Segundo libro Los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen, doy gracias a los creadores y a los traductores, les recuerdo que no tengo donde caerme muerta así que por favor no me demanden. Esto tendrá algunas variaciones del original para la adaptación al Yuri, como ya sabrán esto es chicaxchica si no le gusta no lea…
1. Sinopsis

OSCUROS 2 "El Poder de las Sombras" (Fallen)

Sinopsis

Infierno en la tierra.

Eso es para Bonnibel estar separada de su novio ángel caído, Marceline.

Tardaron una eternidad para encontrarse, pero ahora ella le ha dicho que debe irse.

Solo lo suficiente para cazar a los Rechazados inmortales que quieren matar a Bonnibel. Marceline la lleva a Bonnibel a Shoreline, una escuela en la rocosa costa de California con estudiantes inusualmente dotados: Nephilim, los hijos de los ángeles caídos y los seres humanos.

En Shoreline, Bonnibel aprende lo que las sombras son, y cómo puede utilizarlas como ventanas para sus vidas anteriores. Sin embargo, cada vez que Bonnibel aprende más, más sospecha que Marceline no le ha contado todo. Está escondiendo algo, algo peligroso.

¿Qué pasa si la versión de Marceline del pasado no es realmente cierta? ¿Qué pasa si Bonnibel estaba predestinada a estar con alguien más?

_**Iniciamos el segundo libro, espero les guste, en este y los siguientes libros se tocaran temas de las sagradas escrituras o la biblia, favor si no acepta una versión alternativa no siga leyendo.**_

_**Acepto comentarios, tomatazos y a quien me prometió un Chocolate por continuar con la saga, aun lo espero.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez **_


	2. Prólogo

OSCUROS 2 "El Poder de las Sombras" (Fallen)

Prólogo

Aguas Neutrales

Marceline miró hacia la Bahía. Sus ojos eran tan grises como la espesa neblina que envolvía el Shoreline Sausalito. Ya el agua estaba picada, lamiendo la playa de guijarros bajo sus pies. No había violeta para nada en ellos, podía sentirlo. Ella estaba demasiado lejos.

Ella se puso frente al viento que mordía el agua. Pero incluso mientras se acercaba más, su grueso abrigo negro sabía que no servía de nada. Cazar siempre la dejaba fría.

Sólo una cosa podría hacerla entrar en calor hoy, y ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Extrañaba la forma en que la corona de su cabeza hacía la saliente perfecta para sus labios. Ella se imaginaba llenando el círculo de sus brazos con su cuerpo, inclinándose para besar su cuello. Pero era algo bueno que Bonnibel no pudiera estar aquí ahora. Lo que vería la horrorizaría.

Detrás de ella, el balido de los lobos marinos dejándose caer en montones a lo largo de la costa sur de la isla Ángel dio voz a la manera en que se sentía: ásperamente solo, sin nadie alrededor para escuchar.

Nadie excepto Finn.

Él estaba en cuclillas delante de Marceline, empatando un ancla oxidada en torno a la empapada figura abultada a sus pies. Incluso participando en algo tan siniestro, Finn se veía bien. Sus ojos azules brillaban y su cabello rubio estaba corto. Era la tregua, siempre traía un resplandor brillante a las mejillas de los ángeles, un brillo a su pelo brillante, un corte aún más fuerte a sus impecables cuerpos musculosos. Los días de tregua eran para los ángeles lo que unas vacaciones en la playa era para los seres humanos.

Así que, a pesar de que Marceline moría cada vez que era forzada a terminar con una vida humana, Finn parecía que regresaba de una semana en Hawai: relajado, descansado, bronceado.

Apretando uno de sus intrincados nudos, Finn dijo:

—Típico Marceline . Siempre haciéndose a un lado y dejándome hacer el trabajo sucio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo fui el que acabó con él. —Marceline miró abajo al hombre muerto, desde el cabello gris mate en su frente pastosa, sus retorcidas manos y sus sandalias de goma baratas, a la lágrima roja oscura a través de su pecho. Lo hizo sentir frío otra vez. Si la matanza no fuera necesaria para asegurar la seguridad de Bonnibel, para salvarla, Marceline nunca levantaría otra arma. Nunca lucharía otra batalla.

Y algo sobre matar a este hombre no se sentía muy bien. De hecho, Marceline tenía un vago sentimiento incómodo de que algo estaba profundamente mal.

—Acabar con ellos es la parte divertida. —Finn serpenteó la cuerda alrededor del pecho del hombre y la apretó debajo de sus brazos—. El trabajo sucio es tirarlos al océano.

Marceline aún sostenía la rama del árbol en su mano. Finn se había reído por su elección, pero nunca le importaba a Marceline qué arma usaba. La rama de un árbol, una daga, un rifle automático... bien podría haber sido un plumero; Marceline podía matar con lo que fuera.

—Apresúrate —gruñó, enferma por el obvio placer que Finn tomaba de la matanza humana—. Estás desperdiciando el tiempo. La marea está bajando ahora, de todos modos.

—Y si no hacemos esto a mi manera, mañana la marea alta traerá al muerto aquí, de vuelta a tierra. Eres demasiado impulsiva, Marceline, siempre lo fuiste. ¿Alguna vez piensas más de un paso por delante?

Marceline se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia atrás, hacia las crestas blancas de las olas. Un catamarán turístico en el muelle de San Francisco se deslizaba hacia ellos. Una vez, la visión de aquel barco podría haber traído una avalancha de recuerdos. Mil viajes felices que había tomado con Bonnibel a través de los mares de mil vidas. Pero ahora... ahora que ella podía morir y no volver, en esta vida cuando todo era diferente y no habría más reencarnaciones... Marceline siempre fue muy consciente de cómo su memoria era lacia. Esta era la última oportunidad. Para las dos. Para todos, realmente. Así que era la memoria de Bonnibel la que importaba, no la de Marceline, y tantas verdades impactantes tendrían que ser cuidadosamente traídas a la superficie si es que ella iba a sobrevivir. La idea de lo que ella tenía que aprender hacía a todo su cuerpo tensarse.

Si Finn creía que Marceline no estaba pensando en el siguiente paso, estaba muy equivocado.

—Sabes que sólo hay una razón por la cual sigo aquí —dijo Marceline —. Necesitamos hablar sobre ella.

Finn se rió. —Yo estaba hablando de Bonnibel. —Con un gruñido, levanto el cadáver empapado por encima de su hombro. El traje de trabajo de la marina del hombre muerto hacía juego con las cuerdas con las que Finn lo había atado. La pesada ancla descansaba sobre su pecho ensangrentado.

—Este es un poco cartilaginoso, ¿no? —Preguntó Finn—. Estoy casi ofendido de que los ancianos no enviaran a uno más joven, un asesinato más desafiante.

Entonces, como si se tratara de un tiro olímpico de un lanzador, Finn dobló las rodillas, giró tres veces para agarrar envión, y lanzó al hombre hacia el agua, a un centenar de pies de distancia.

Por unos largos segundos, el cadáver voló por el aire. Entonces el peso del ancla lo arrastró hacia abajo… abajo… abajo.

La profunda agua turquesa salpicó con grandilocuencia. Y al instante se hundió fuera de la vista.

Finn se limpió las manos

—Creo que acabo de establecer un record.

—¿Cómo puedes tomar la muerte humana tan a la ligera? —Dijo Marceline —. Es un misterio para mí.

—Este tipo se lo merecía —dijo Finn—. Realmente no ves el deporte en todo esto.

Fue entonces cuando Marceline se puso frente a su cara y dijo con furia.

—Ella no es un juego para mí.

—Y así es exactamente cómo vas a perder.

Marceline agarró a Finn por el cuello de su abrigo gris y consideró echarlo al agua de la misma manera en que ella había lanzado al depredador. Una nube derivaba más allá del sol, haciendo que la sombra oscureciera su rostro.

—Tranquila —dijo Finn, con las indiscretas manos de Marceline en la distancia—. Hay un montón de enemigos, Marceline. Pero ahora mismo no soy uno de ellos. Recuerda la tregua.

—Vaya tregua —dijo Marceline —. Dieciocho días de todos los otros tratando de matarla.

—Dieciocho días en que tú y yo la sacaremos fuera —corrigió Finn.

Era una larga tradición celestial que una tregua dure dieciocho días. En el cielo, dieciocho años era afortunado, el número que afirma la luz, el número por el cual todos los grupos y categorías se han desplomado. En algunas lenguas mortales, dieciocho había significado la vida misma, aunque en este caso, por Bonnibel, podría fácilmente significar la muerte.

Finn estaba en lo cierto. Como la noticia de su mortalidad corría por las gradas celestiales, las filas de sus enemigos se duplicarían y redoblarían todos los días. La señorita Sofía y sus secuaces, los veinticuatro ancianos de Zhsmaelin, aún detrás de Bonnibel.

Marceline había vislumbrado a dos ancianos en las sombras proyectadas por los anunciantes sólo esa mañana. Ella había visto algo más, también, otra oscuridad, una profunda astucia que no había reconocido al principio.

Un rayo de sol se punzaba entre las nubes, y algo brillaba en la esquina de la visión de Marceline. Se volvió y se arrodilló para encontrar una sola flecha de plata plantada en la arena mojada. Era más delgada que una flecha normal, de color plateado mate, atada con remolinos de diseños grabados. Estaba caliente al tacto.

El aliento de Marceline estaba atrapado en su garganta. Habían pasado siglos desde que había visto una estrella caliente. Sus dedos temblaban mientras suavemente la sacaba de la arena, con cuidado para evitar su mortal filo.

Ahora Marceline sabía de dónde había venido esa otra oscuridad en los Mensajeros de esa mañana. La noticia fue aún más oscura de lo que había temido. Se volvió a Finn, ella la tomó ligera como una pluma, equilibrada en sus manos.

—No estaba actuando solo.

Finn miraba rígido la flecha. Él se movió hacia ella casi con reverencia, llegando a tocarla de la misma manera en que Marceline lo había hecho. Los dos sabían que era increíblemente raro.

—Para que este tipo de arma valiosa fuera dejada, el Desterrado debe haber estado con mucha prisa por marcharse.

Los Desterrados: Una secta de malas espinas, en palabrería de ángeles, rechazados por el cielo y el infierno. Su única gran fuerza era el solitario ángel Azazel, una de las pocas estrellas mitológicas, que todavía sabía cómo producir estrellas calientes. Cuando sale de su arco de plata, una estrella caliente podía hacer poco más que una contusión mortal. Pero para los ángeles y los demonios, era el arma más letal de todas.

Todo el mundo los quería, pero no estaban dispuestos a asociarse con los marginados, por lo que el trueque de estrellas calientes se realizaba siempre en la clandestinidad, a través de un mensajero.

Lo que significaba que el tipo que Marceline había matado no era un asesino a sueldo enviado por los Ancianos. Él no era más que un mensajero. Los marginados, el enemigo real, los había espiado, probablemente en la primera vista de Marceline y Finn.

Marceline se estremeció. Esto no era una buena noticia.

—Hemos matado al hombre equivocado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Finn le restó importancia—. ¿No es el mundo mejor con un depredador menos? ¿No lo es para Bonnibel? —Miró a Marceline, y luego al mar—. El único problema es…

—Los Desterrados.

Finn asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que ahora la quieren a ella, también

Marceline podía sentir las puntas de sus alas erizadas bajo el suéter de cachemira y su pesado abrigo negro, una picazón ardiente que le hizo estremecerse. Se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los costados, tratando de someterse a sí misma antes de que sus alas brotaran violentamente como las aspas de despliegue de un buque, y la llevaran hacia arriba y fuera de esta isla y sobre la bahía y a distancia.

Directo hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar la imagen de Bonnibel. Ella había tenido que arrancarse esa idea de su sueño tranquilo en la pequeña isla al este de Tybee. Sería en la noche, no ahora. ¿Estaría ella despierta? ¿Tendría hambre?

La batalla en Espada y Cruz, las revelaciones, y la muerte de su amiga, todo había tomado peaje en Bonnibel. Los ángeles esperaban que durmiera todo el día y toda la noche. Pero mañana por la mañana era necesario un plan en su lugar.

Esta era la primera vez que Marceline había propuesto alguna vez una tregua. Para establecer los límites, las reglas, y establecer un sistema de consecuencias para uno y otro lado... era una enorme responsabilidad estar hombro a hombro con Finn. Pero por supuesto que lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por ella... sólo quería asegurarme de que lo hiciste bien.

—Tenemos que ocultarla a un lugar seguro —dijo—. Hay una escuela en el norte, cerca de Fort Bragg.

—La Escuela Shoreline. —Finn asintió con la cabeza—. Pensé en ello también. Ella será feliz allí. Y educada de una manera que no la pone en peligro. Y, lo más importante, estará protegida.

Flamme ya le había explicado a Marceline el tipo de camuflaje que Shoreline puede ofrecer. Muy pronto, la palabra se extendería que Bonnibel fue escondida allí, pero por un tiempo al menos, dentro del perímetro de la escuela, iba a ser casi invisible. En el interior, Francesca, la ángel más cercana a Flamme, se ocuparía de Bonnibel. Y Marceline se ocuparía del exterior, y Finn cazaría y mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera acercarse a los límites de la escuela.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Finn lo ayudaría? A Marceline no le gustaba la idea de conocer su lado más que el suyo. Ya estaba maldiciéndose a sí misma por no visitar la escuela antes de que hicieran esa elección, pero había sido lo suficientemente duro dejar a Bonnibel cuando lo hizo.

—Ella puede comenzar mañana... Si quiere. —Los ojos de Finn pasaron por encima de la cara de Marceline —. Asumiendo que digas que sí.

Ella se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pecho de su camisa, donde tomó una fotografía reciente. Bonnibel en el lago en Espada y Cruz. Y su húmedo cabello brillante. Con una rara sonrisa en la cara.

Por lo general, en el tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de obtener una foto de ella en cada vida, y entonces la perdía de nuevo. Esta vez, ella todavía estaba aquí. Era ella quien no estaba con ella.

—Vamos, Marceline —dijo Finn—. Los dos sabemos lo que necesita. Nosotros le permitiremos entrar, y entonces que ella decida. No podemos hacer nada para acelerar esta parte, pero la dejaremos en paz.

—No puedo dejarla sola tanto tiempo. —Había arrojado las palabras demasiado rápido. Miró hacia abajo, a la flecha en sus manos, con una sensación de malestar. Quería arrojarla al mar, pero no pudo.

—Así que. —Finn entrecerró los ojos—. Tú no le has dicho.

Marceline se congeló.

—No puedo decirle nada. No podemos perderla.

—Tú podrías perderla —se burló Finn.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. —Marceline se puso tensa—. Es demasiado arriesgado suponer que ella podría tener todo sin... —Cerró los ojos para desterrar la imagen de la llama agonizante al rojo vivo. Pero siempre quemaba en la parte posterior de su mente, amenazando con extenderse como pólvora.

Si le decía la verdad y eso la mataba, esta vez ella realmente se habría ido. Y sería por su culpa. Marceline no podría hacer nada, ella no podría existir sin ella. Sus alas quemaban ante la idea. Era mejor refugiarla un poco más.

—Qué conveniente para ti —murmuró Finn—. Sólo espero que ella no esté decepcionada. Marceline no le hizo caso. —¿De verdad crees que ella será capaz de aprender en esta escuela sin distracciones?

—Yo... sí —respondió lentamente Finn—. Suponiendo que estamos de acuerdo en que no habrá distracciones externas... Eso significa que nada de Marceline y nada de Finn. Eso tiene que ser una norma fundamental.

¿No verla durante dieciocho días? Marceline no podía entenderlo. Más que eso, no podía comprender que Bonnibel estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Acababan de encontrarse la una a la otra en esta vida y finalmente tenían la oportunidad de estar juntas. Y, como de costumbre, explicarle los detalles podría matarla. No podía oír hablar de sus vidas pasadas de boca de los ángeles. Bonnibel no lo sabía todavía, pero muy pronto, por su cuenta lo averiguaría... todo.

La verdad enterrada, específicamente lo que Bonnibel habría pensado de ella, aterraba a Marceline. Pero Bonnibel descubrió por sí misma la única manera de salir de este ciclo horrible. Por esa razón, su experiencia en Shoreline era tan crucial. Por dieciocho días, Marceline podría arruinar muchas parias que vinieran por ella. Pero cuando la tregua hubiera terminado, todo estaría en las manos de Bonnibel otra vez.

Únicamente en las manos de Bonnibel.

El sol se ponía sobre el Monte Tamalpais y la niebla nocturna se fue balanceando hacia arriba.

—Déjenme llevarla a Shoreline —dijo Marceline. Sería su última oportunidad de verla.

Finn la miró extrañamente, preguntándose si concederlo o no. Por segunda vez, Marceline tuvo que forzar físicamente su dolorida espalda para que sus alas permanecieran en su piel.

—Bien —dijo por fin Finn—. A cambio de las estrella caliente. Marceline le entregó el arma, y Finn la guardó en el interior de su abrigo. —Llévala hasta la escuela y luego encuéntrame. No metas la pata; voy a estar viéndote.

—¿Y después?

—Tú y yo tenemos que ir de caza.

Marceline asintió y desplegó sus alas, sintiendo el profundo placer de la puesta en libertad de su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento, recolectando energía, sintiendo el viento bruto en resistencia contra su armadura.

Era hora de huir de esa maldita y fea escena con Finn, para dejar que sus alas lo llevaran de nuevo a un lugar donde pudiera ser su verdadero yo.

Volver a Bonnibel.

Y de nuevo a la mentira con la que tendría que vivir un poco más.

—La tregua comienza a la medianoche de mañana —dijo Marceline , rebotó pulverizando gran parte de la arena en la playa cuando sus rodillas se doblaron, entonces despegó y se remontó en el cielo.

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez **_


	3. Capítulo 1 Dieciochos días

OSCUROS 2 "El Poder de las Sombras" (Toment)

Capítulo 1 Dieciochos días

Bonnibel planeó mantener los ojos cerrados las seis horas del vuelo desde Georgia hasta California, justo hasta el momento en el que las ruedas del avión tocaron el suelo en San Francisco. Medio dormida, resultaba mucho más fácil fingir que ya se había reunido con Marceline. Sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida desde que la había visto, a pesar de que sólo habían sido unos pocos días. Desde que le había dicho adiós a Espada y Cruz en la mañana del viernes, todo el cuerpo de Bonnibel se sentía aturdido. La ausencia de su voz, su calidez, el toque de sus alas: se había metido en sus huesos, como una extraña enfermedad.

Un brazo chocó contra el de ella, y Bonnibel abrió los ojos. Ella estaba cara a cara, con los ojos abiertos, con un chico de pelo castaño unos años mayor que ella.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, cada uno retirándose unos cuantos centímetros a cada lado del apoyabrazos.

Por la ventana, la vista era sorprendente. El avión estaba haciendo su descenso hacia San Francisco, y Bonnibel nunca había visto nada como esto antes. A medida que trazaron el lado sur de la bahía, una bobina azul afluente parecía atravesar la tierra en su camino hacia el mar. La corriente dividía un campo verde vibrante en un lado de un remolino de algo de color rojo brillante y negro por el otro. Apretó la frente sobre el panel de plástico doble y trató de obtener una mejor vista.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Sal —respondió el chico, señalando. Se inclinó más cerca—. La han sacado del Pacifico.

La respuesta era tan simple, tan… humana. Casi una sorpresa después del tiempo pasado con Marceline y los otros (ella era inexperta en el uso de los términos todavía), los ángeles y demonios. Miró hacia el agua azul oscura, que parecía extenderse hacia el infinito oeste. El sol sobre el agua siempre había significado la mañana en la costa atlántica, donde se había criado Bonnibel. Pero aquí era casi de noche.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó su compañero de asiento.

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza, pero se mordió la lengua. Siguió mirando por la ventana. Antes de que hubiera dejado Georgia, por la mañana, el Sr. Cole la había entrenado sobre cómo mantener el perfil bajo. Los otros maestros habían dicho que los padres de Bonnibel habían solicitado un traslado. Era mentira. En cuanto a los padres de Bonnibel, ni Mora, ni nadie lo sabía, ella aún estaba matriculada en Espada y Cruz. Unas semanas antes, eso la habría enfurecido. Pero las cosas que habían sucedido los últimos días en Espada y Cruz habían hecho de Bonnibel una persona que se tomaba el mundo con más seriedad. Ella había visto un instante de su otra vida… una de tantas que había compartido antes con Marceline. Había descubierto que el amor era más importante para ella que lo que habría pensado nunca que fuera posible. Y entonces lo había visto todo amenazado por una mujer mayor, con un puñal en la mano, y loca, en quien ella había pensado que podía confiar.

Había más como la señorita Sophia, y Bonnibel lo sabía. Pero nadie le había dicho cómo reconocerlos. La señorita Sophia parecía normal, hasta el final. Podría parecer como los demás inocentes… ¿cómo el chico de pelo castaño sentado a su lado? Bonnibel tragó, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y trató de pensar en Marceline. Ella estaba llevándola a un lugar seguro. Bonnibel lo imaginaba esperando en una de esas sillas de aeropuerto de plástico gris, los dos codos sobre las rodillas, su oscura cabeza metida entre los hombros. Meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en sus zapatillas Converse negras. De pie, a cada rato paseando por el carrusel de equipaje.

Hubo una sacudida cuando el avión aterrizó. De repente estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaría tan feliz de verla como ella lo estaba de verla a ella? Se concentró en el patrón de color marrón y beige de la tela del asiento delantero. Su cuello estaba rígido debido al vuelto tan largo y su ropa tenía un olor rancio, el olor cargado del avión. El suelo era de color azul marino, adaptado a una tripulación que detrás de la ventana parecía estar tomándose un tiempo anormalmente largo para dirigir el avión a su estacionamiento.

Sus rodillas se balanceaban de la impaciencia.

—¿Supongo que te vas a quedar en California durante algún tiempo? —el chico junto a ella le ofreció una sonrisa perezosa que sólo hizo que Bonnibel se sintiera más ansiosa por levantarse.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó rápidamente— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ella parpadeó.

—Con esa enorme bolsa roja y todo.

Bonnibel se movió lejos de él. No se había dado cuenta de este tipo hasta hacía dos minutos, cuando se había despertado. ¿Cómo sabía ella cuál era su equipaje?

—Oye, nada raro —él le disparó una extraña mirada—. Estaba detrás de ti en la fila cuando nos registrábamos.

Bonnibel sonrió torpemente. —Tengo novia —escuchó salir de su boca. Al instante, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

El chico tosió. —Entiendo.

Bonnibel hizo una mueca. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Ella no quería ser grosera, pero la luz del cinturón de seguridad se apagó y todo lo que quería hacer era correr más allá de este tipo y del avión.

Tenían que haber tenido la misma idea, porque ella dio un paso hacia atrás en el pasillo y barrió su mano hacia adelante. Con toda la cortesía que pudo, Bonnibel se abrió paso y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Sólo para quedar atrapada en un cuello de botella de lentitud agonizante en el estacionamiento. Maldiciendo en silencio a todos los Californianos ocasionales que arrastraban lo pies delante de ella. Bonnibel se puso de puntillas y pasó de un pie a otro. Para el momento en que entró a la terminal, se conducía a si misma medio loca de impaciencia. Finalmente, pudo moverse. Tejió hábilmente entre la multitud y se olvidó de todo sobre el hombre que acababa de conocer en el avión. Ella olvidó sentirse nerviosa por no haber estado nunca en su vida en California… nunca había ido más al oeste de Branson, Missouri, cuando sus padres la llevaron a ver a Yakov Smirnoff haciendo monólogos de comedia. Y por primera vez en días, aunque fuera brevemente, se había olvidado de las horribles cosas que había visto en Espada y Cruz. Ella se dirigía hacia la única cosa en el mundo que tenía el poder de hacerla sentirse mejor. Lo único que podría hacerla sentir que todas las angustias que había pasado, todas las sombras, la batalla irreal en el cementerio, y lo peor de todo, la angustia por la muerte de Lumpy , que valía la pena sobrevivir.

Allí estaba ella.

Sentada tal y como se la había imaginado, en el último bloque de sillas de triste color gris, junto a una puerta automática que se mantenía abriéndose y cerrándose a sus espaldas. Por un segundo, Bonnibel se detuvo y sólo disfrutó de la vista. Marceline usaba zapatillas, unos vaqueros oscuros, que nunca había visto antes, y una camiseta roja estirada por fuera, cerca del bolsillo delantero. Ella tenía el mismo aspecto, pero estaba, de alguna manera, diferente. Más descansada de lo que había estado cuando se despidieron el otro día. ¿Y precisamente eso era por lo que ella lo había echado mucho de menos, o era porque su piel estaba más radiante de lo que recordaba? Ella miró hacia arriba y finalmente la vio. Su sonrisa prácticamente brillaba.

Ella echó a correr hacia ella. En un segundo, sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, y Bonnibel dejó escapar el más largo y profundo suspiro. Su boca encontró la suya y se hundieron en un beso.

Ella se relajó feliz en sus brazos.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero había una parte de ella que se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a verla, si todo lo sucedido podría haber sido un sueño. El amor que sentía, el amor recíproco de Marceline, todo aún se sentía surrealista. Seguían atrapadas en un beso, Bonnibel apretando ligeramente a su Marceline. No era un sueño. Por primera vez desde hacía no sabía cuánto tiempo, se sentía en casa.

—Estás aquí —le susurró ella al oído. —Estás aquí.

—Los dos estamos aquí.

Se rieron y siguieron besándose, comiendo cada pedacito de dulce torpeza por verse de nuevo. No importaba que el mundo las viera, que quienes observaban a dos mujeres jóvenes besarse. Pero cuando Bonnibel menos lo esperaba, su risa se convirtió en un gimoteo. Ella buscaba la manera de decirle lo difícil que los últimos días habían sido para ella, sin nadie, medio dormida y atontada. Consciente de que todo había cambiado. Pero, ahora, en los brazos de Marceline, ella no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella—. Vamos a coger tu bolsa y a salir de aquí.

Bonnibel se volvió hacia el carrusel de equipaje y encontró a su vecino de pie enfrente de ella, con las correas de lona de su enorme bolsa en sus manos.

—Vi que se iba —dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, como si estuviera empeñado en demostrar que sus intenciones eran buenas—. Es tuya ¿no?

Antes de que Bonnibel tuviera tiempo de contestar, Marceline socorrió al hombre cogiendo la pesada bolsa, con una sola mano.

—Gracias, hombre. Yo la llevaré a partir de aquí —dijo ella con suficiente decisión como para poner fin a la conversación.

El chico vio cómo Marceline deslizaba la otra mano por la cintura de Bonnibel y la conducía lejos. Esta era la primera vez desde Espada y Cruz que Bonnibel había sido capaz de ver a Marceline como el mundo lo hacía, su primera oportunidad para preguntarse si otras personas pondrían decir, con sólo mirar, que había algo extraordinario en ella.

Después pasaron a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal y ella tomó su primer respiro verdadero de la Costa Oeste. El aire de principios de noviembre se sentía fresco, rápido y sano de alguna manera, no empapado y frío como el aire de Savannah esta tarde, cuando su avión había despegado. El cielo era de un azul vivo y brillante, no había nubes en el horizonte. Todo parecía nuevo, acuñado y limpio, incluso el apartamiento después de la fila de coches recién lavados. Una línea de montañas lo enmarcaba todo, de color marrón tostado con ralos puntos de árboles verdes y una colina ondulada.

Ella ya no estaba en Georgia.

—No puedo decir que esté sorprendida —bromeó Marceline —. Te dejo salir de debajo de mi ala unos días y otro chico se abalanza sobre ti.

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos. Apenas hablamos. En realidad, me dormí durante todo el vuelo —ella le dio un codazo—. Soñando contigo.

Los labios fruncidos de Marceline se convirtieron en una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Ella se detuvo con ganas de más, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Marceline se había detenido delante de un coche. Y no cualquier coche. Un Alfa Romeo negro.

La mandíbula de Bonnibel cayó cuando Marceline abrió la puerta del pasajero.

—Es… Esto —balbuceó ella—. Esto es… ¿Sabías que este es absolutamente el coche de mis sueños?

—Más que eso —Marceline se echó a reír—. Este solía ser tu coche.

Se echó a reír cuando ella prácticamente saltó por sus palabras. Todavía estaba acostumbrándose a que la reencarnación fuera parte de su historia. Era tan injusto. Todo un coche que ella no podía recordar. Vidas completas que no podía recordar. Estaba desesperada por saber de ello, como si sus antiguos yo fueran hermanas de las que la habían separado al nacer.

Apoyó su mano en el parabrisas, en busca de una brizna de algo, un deja vu.

Nada.

—Fue un regalo de tu gente en tu quinceavo cumpleaños hace un par de vidas. —Marceline la miró de reojo, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cuánto hablar. Ella sabía que tenía hambre de detalles, pero podría no ser capaz de tragarlos todos a la vez—. Acabo de comprarlo a un hombre en Reno. Lo compró después de que tú, eh… Bueno, después de que…

Ardiera espontáneamente, pensó Bonnibel, llenándose de la amarga verdad de que Marceline no se lo contaría. Eso era lo único de sus vidas pasadas: el final rara vez cambiaba.

Excepto que parecía que esta vez podría hacerlo. Esta vez ellas podían cogerse las manos, besarse, y… no sabía qué otra cosa podrían hacer. Pero se moría por descubrirlo. Se sorprendió a sí misma. Deberían ser cuidadosas. Diecisiete años no eran suficientes y, en esta vida, Bonnibel no quería quedarse esperando a ver cómo era realmente estar con Marceline.

Aclaró su garganta y dio unas palmaditas al reluciente capó negro.

—Aún corre como un campeón. El único problema es…

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño maletero del convertible, luego al bolso de lona de Bonnibel, y de regreso al maletero. Sí, Bonnibel tenía un terrible hábito de sobre-equipaje, era la primera en admitirlo. Pero, por una vez, no era su culpa. Arcoíris y Flamme habían empacado sus cosas del dormitorio de Espada y Cruz, cada una de aquellas prendas de ropa negra o no-negra que ella ni había tenido oportunidad de vestir.

Había estado demasiado ocupada despidiéndose de Marceline, y de Lumpy, como para empacar. Dio un respingo, sintiéndose culpable por estar aquí, en California, con Marceline, tan lejos de donde había dejado a su amiga enterrada. No le parecía justo. El Sr. Cole seguía asegurándole que la señorita Sophia sería tratada por lo que le había hecho a Lumpy, pero cuando Bonnibel le había presionado para saber qué era exactamente lo que quería decir aquello, él tiró de su bigote y no dijo ninguna palabra más.

Marceline echó un vistazo con recelo alrededor del aparcamiento y abrió el maletero, con el inmenso bolso de lona de Bonnibel en la mano. Era imposible que cupiese, pero en ese momento un leve sonido de succión salió de la parte trasera del coche y el bolso de Bonnibel comenzó a encogerse. Un momento después, Marceline cerró rápidamente el maletero. Bonnibel parpadeó.

—¡Hazlo otra vez!

Marceline no reía. Parecía nerviosa. Se deslizó en asiento del conductor y encendió el coche sin decir una palabra. Era una cosa nueva, extraña para Bonnibel: ver su rostro tan sereno en la superficie, sin embargo, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para sentir que había algo mucho más abajo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El Sr. Cole te advirtió sobre mantener un perfil bajo ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

Marceline retrocedió en el lugar, luego dio media vuelta para salir del aparcamiento, deslizando una tarjeta de crédito dentro de la máquina en camino a la salida.

—Eso fue estúpido. Debí haberlo pensado.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Bonnibel metió su cabello detrás de sus orejas mientras el auto aceleraba—. ¿Crees que vas a atraer la atención de Finn por meter un bolso en el maletero?

Marceline tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No la de Finn. —Un momento después, el apretó la rodilla de ella—. Olvida lo que he dicho. Yo sólo… es sólo que ambas debemos ser cuidadosas.

Bonnibel le oía, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para escucharla con detenimiento. Le encantaba ver a Marceline trabajando expertamente con la palanca de cambios a medida que tomaba la rampa hacia la autopista y se movía rápidamente a través del tráfico; le encantaba sentir el viento azotándola a través del coche mientras pasaban veloces hacia la imponente ciudad de San Francisco. Le encantaba, sobre todo, simplemente estar con Marceline.

En San Francisco propiamente dicho, el camino se tornaba demasiado empinado. Cada vez que alcanzaban una colina y comenzaban descender a toda velocidad otra, Bonnibel captaba una visión diferente de la ciudad. Parecía antigua y nueva al mismo tiempo: los ventanales como espejos en los rascacielos se apostaban directamente contra los restaurantes y bares que parecían de un siglo de antigüedad. Coches diminutos alineados en las calles, estacionados en ángulos que desafiaban la gravedad. Perros y carriolas por todas partes. La chispa azul del agua por todo el borde de la ciudad. Y la primera visión del dulce rojo manzana del puente Golden Gate en la distancia.

Sus ojos revoloteaban de un lado a otro para mantenerse al día con todo lo que veía. Y, aunque había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días durmiendo, de repente sintió una oleada de agotamiento.

Marceline estiró su brazo alrededor de ella y le guió la cabeza hacia su hombro.

—Un hecho poco conocido acerca de los ángeles: Somos almohadas excelentes.

Bonnibel rió, estirando su cuello para besar su mejilla.

—Probablemente no podría dormir —dijo, rozándole el cuello con su nariz.

En el Puente Golden Gate, una multitud de peatones, ciclistas expandiéndose, y corredores flanqueaban los coches. Abajo, a lo lejos, la bahía era brillante, salpicada de barcos de velas blancas y los primeros tonos de una puesta de sol violeta.

—Hace días que no nos vemos. Quiero ponerme al día —dijo—. Dime lo que has estado haciendo. Cuéntamelo todo.

Por un instante, creyó ver las manos de Marceline estrecharse alrededor del volante.

—Si tu objetivo no es quedarte dormida —dijo, rompiendo en una sonrisa—, entonces realmente no debería ahondar en las minucias de la reunión de ocho horas de duración del Concilio de Ángeles en la que me quedé atrapada todo el día de ayer. Verás, el consejo se reunió para discutir una enmienda a la proposición 362B, que detalla el formulario aprobado para la participación de querubines en un circuito de tercera…

—Está bien, entendido —le dijo zarandeándola. Marceline estaba bromeando, pero era una extraña nueva forma de bromear. Estaba siendo realmente abierta con el hecho de ser un ángel, lo cual le encantaba, o al menos le encantaría, una vez que ella hubiese tenido tiempo de procesarlo.

Bonnibel aún se sentía como si su corazón y su cerebro estuvieran luchando por ponerse al día con los cambios en su vida. Pero estaban de nuevo juntas para siempre, así todo era infinitamente más fácil. No había nada que ocultar entre ellas nunca más. Tiró de su brazo.

—Al menos dime a dónde vamos.

Marceline se estremeció, y Bonnibel sintió un frío nudo extendiéndose en su garganta. Ella se movió para poner su mano sobre la de ella, pero ella la apartó para reducir la velocidad del coche.

—Una escuela en Fort Bragg llamada Shoreline. Las clases comienzan mañana.

—¿Nos vamos a inscribir en otra escuela? —Preguntó—. ¿Por qué? —Sonaba tan permanente. Esto se suponía que iba a ser un viaje provisional. Sus padres ni siquiera sabían que ella había dejado el estado de Georgia.

—Te gustará Shoreline. Es muy progresista, mucho mejor que Espada y Cruz. Creo que podrás… desarrollarte allí. Y nada podrá dañarte. La escuela tiene una protección especial. Un escudo tipo… camuflaje.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué necesito un escudo de protección? Pensé que venir aquí, lejos de la Señorita Sofía, era suficiente.

—No es sólo la Señorita Sofía —dijo Marceline tranquilamente—. Hay otros.

—¿Quiénes? Puedes protegerme de Finn, o Molly, o quien sea. —Bonnibel se rió, pero el sentimiento frío en su pecho se extendió a su estómago.

—No son Finn o Molly, tampoco. Bonnibel, no puedo hablarte de ello.

—¿Conoceremos a alguien más allí? ¿Algunos otros ángeles?

—Hay algunos ángeles allí. Ninguno que conozcas, pero estoy segura que lo harás. Hay una cosa más. —Su voz era plana mientras miraba fijamente hacia adelante—. No estaré inscripta. —Sus ojos no se desviaron de la carretera—. Sólo tú. Es sólo por poco tiempo.

—¿Cuán poco?

—Unas pocas… semanas.

Siendo Bonnibel la que estuviera detrás del volante, en ese momento ella habría frenado de repente.

—¿Unas pocas semanas?

—Si pudiera estar contigo, lo haría. —La voz de Marceline era tan plana, tan calmada, que hacía que Bonnibel estuviera más molesta—.Viste lo que recientemente pasó con la bolsa y la maletera. Ese fue como mi disparo de bengala hacia el cielo para dejar saber dónde estamos. Para alertar a cualquiera que esté buscándome a mí, y cuando digo a mí, me refiero a ti. Soy muy fácil de encontrar, muy fácil de localizar. ¿Y eso con la bolsa? No es nada comparado con las cosas que hago cada día para llamar la atención de… —Ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente—. No te pondré en peligro, Bonnibel, no lo haré.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

La cara de Marceline lucía adolorida.

—Es complicado.

—Y déjame adivinar: No puedes explicarlo.

—Ojala pudiera.

Bonnibel se llevó las rodillas a su pecho, apartándose de ella, y se recostó contra la puerta del lado del pasajero, sintiendo una especie de claustrofobia bajo el gran cielo azul de California.

Por media hora, las dos estuvieron en silencio. Se adentraban y salían de los parches de neblina, subiendo y bajando por el rocoso y árido terreno. Pasaron señales de Sonoma, y en cuanto el coche cruzó los frondosos viñedos verdes, Marceline habló.

—Faltan tres horas más para Fort Bragg. ¿Vas a estar molesta conmigo todo ese tiempo?

Bonnibel la ignoró. Pensó y se negó a darle voz a cientos de preguntas, frustraciones, acusaciones y, ultimadamente, disculpas por actuar como una niña mimada.

En el desvío para Anderson Valley, Marceline cruzó al oeste y trató de tomar su mano.

—¿Tal vez me perdonarías a tiempo para disfrutar nuestros últimos minutos juntas?

Ella quería hacerlo. Ella realmente no quería pelear con Marceline ahora. Pero la fresca mención de que había una cosa como "pocos minutos juntas", ella dejándola sola por razones que ella no podía entender y que ella se negaba a explicar, hizo a Bonnibel ponerse nerviosa, luego aterrorizada, luego frustrada, una y otra vez.

En el mar agitado que conllevaba un nuevo estado, una nueva escuela, nuevos peligros en donde fuera, Marceline era la única roca que tenía para aferrarse. ¿Y ella estaba a punto de dejarla? ¿No había pasado suficiente? ¿No habían pasado las dos por suficiente?

No fue hasta que pasaron por unas secoyas y salieron a una estrellada noche azul ultramar que Marceline dijo algo que la desmoronó. Acababan de pasar una señal que decía BIENVENIDOS A MENDOCINO, y Bonnibel estaba viendo al oeste. Una luna llena brillaba sobre un grupo de edificios: un faro, torres de agua y filas de casas de madera vieja bien conservadas. En algún lugar más allá de todo eso había un océano que ella podía escuchar pero no ver.

Marceline señaló al sureste, en la oscuridad, un denso bosque de secoyas y árboles de arce.

—¿Ves el remolque estacionado adelante?

Ella no lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiese señalado, pero ahora Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos para ver un estrecho camino donde un cartel de madera con cal endurecida decía en letras blanqueadas CASAS RODANTES MENDOCINO.

—Solías vivir aquí.

—¿Qué? - Bonnibel contuvo el aliento tan rápido que empezó a toser. El estacionamiento lucía tan triste y solo, una embotada línea de cajas cortadas a la misma medida se disponía en un barato camino de gravilla.

—Eso es horrible.

—Viviste aquí antes de que fuera un estacionamiento de remolques —dijo Marceline , apartando el coche a un lado del camino—. Antes había casas rodantes. Tu padre en ese tiempo trajo a tu familia de Illinois durante la fiebre del oro. —Parecía mirar hacia adentro en alguna parte, y tristemente sacudió su cabeza—. Solía ser un lugar agradable.

Bonnibel vio a un hombre calvo con barriga arrastrando a un perro naranja sarnoso con una correa. El hombre estaba usando una camiseta blanca y unos boxers de lana. Bonnibel no se veía allí de ningún modo.

Sin embargo, era muy claro para Marceline.

—Tenían una cabina de dos cuartos, y tu madre era una terrible cocinera, así que todo el lugar olía a repollo. Tenían esas cortinas a cuadros azules que yo solía abrir de manera para subir por tu ventana en las noches después de que tus padres estuvieran dormidos.

El carro estaba estacionado. Bonnibel cerró sus ojos y trató de luchar contra sus estúpidas lágrimas. Escuchar la historia de ellos la hizo sentir posible e imposible. Escucharla también la hizo sentir extremadamente culpable.

Se había unido con ella durante tanto tiempo, a lo largo de tantas vidas. Había olvidado lo bien que ella la conocía. Más de lo que se conocía a si misma. ¿Sabría Marceline lo que estaba pensando ahora? Bonnibel se preguntó si, de alguna manera, sería más fácil ser ella y nunca recordar a Marceline , lo que era para ella pasar esto una y otra vez.

Si ella decía que tenía que irse por unas pocas semanas y no explicarle el por qué… ella tenía que confiar en ella.

—¿Cómo fue la primera vez que me conociste? —preguntó ella.

Marceline sonrió.

—Cortaba leña a cambio de comida en ese entonces. Una noche cerca de la hora de cenar, estaba caminando por tu casa. Tu madre cocinaba el repollo, y olía tan mal que casi me salto tu casa. Pero luego te vi en la ventana. Estabas cociendo. No podía apartar mis ojos de tus manos.

Bonnibel miró sus manos, sus pálidos, afilados dedos y sus pequeñas y cuadradas palmas. Se preguntó si siempre habían lucido igual. Marceline las alcanzó a través del panel de mandos.

—Son tan suaves como lo eran entonces.

Bonnibel agitó su cabeza. Ella amaba la historia, quería escucharla mil veces más, pero no era lo que había querido decir.

—Quiero saber sobre la primera vez que me conociste —dijo—. La primera vez verdadera. ¿Cómo fue?

Luego de una larga pausa, finalmente dijo:

—Se está haciendo tarde. Ellos te esperan en Shoreline antes de la medianoche.

Pisó el acelerador, tomando hacia la izquierda al centro de Mendocino. En el retrovisor, Bonnibel vio el estacionamiento de casas rodantes volverse más pequeño, oscuro, hasta que desapareció completamente. Pero luego, unos segundos después, Marceline estacionó el coche en frente de un restaurante 24 horas, vacío, con paredes amarillas y ventanas que llegaban del techo al suelo.

El bloque estaba lleno de edificios extravagantes y pintorescos que recordaban a Bonnibel una versión menos congestionada de la costa de Nueva Inglaterra cerca de su vieja escuela de New Hampshire, Dover. La calle estaba pavimentada con adoquines desiguales que brillaban a la luz amarilla de las farolas a lo alto. En su extremo, el camino parecía caer directamente al mar. Un súbito frío la cubrió. Tuvo que pasar por alto su reflexivo miedo a la oscuridad. Marceline le explicó acerca de las sombras, que no había nada que temer de ellas, que eran simplemente mensajeros. Que debería haber sido tranquilizante, a excepción de lo difícil que era ignorar el hecho que había cosas más grandes a las que temer.

—¿Por qué no me lo dirás? —Ella no pudo evitarlo. No sabía por qué sentía que era tan importante preguntarle. Si ella iba a confiar en Marceline cuando ella le dijo que tenía que abandonarla después de su anhelo de toda la vida para esta reunión, bueno, quizás ella sólo quería entender el origen de esa confianza. Saber cuándo y cómo comenzó.

—¿Sabes lo que mi apellido significa? —dijo, sorprendiéndola.

Bonnibel se mordió el labio, tratando de recordar la investigación que Lumpy y ella hicieron.

—Recuerdo a la Señorita Sofía diciendo algo acerca de los Vigilantes. Pero no sé lo que significa, o si se supone que debería de creer en ella. -Sus dedos fueron hasta su cuello, al lugar donde había estado el cuchillo de la Señorita Sofía.

—Ella tenía la razón. Los Abadeer´s son un clan. Son un clan nombrado en pos de mí, en realidad. Porque ellos observaban y aprendían de lo que pasaba cuando… cuando yo todavía era bienvenida en el Cielo. Y en el tiempo cuando tú eras... bueno, todo esto sucedió mucho tiempo atrás, Bonnibel. Es difícil para mí recordar la mayor parte de ello.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba yo? —presionó ella—. Recuerdo a la señorita Sofía diciendo algo acerca de los Abadeer´s relacionándose con mujeres mortales. ¿Es eso lo que pasó? ¿Tú…?

Ella la miró. Algo cambió en su rostro, y en la luz de la luna oscura, Bonnibel no podía decir lo que significaba. Era casi como si estuviera aliviada de que ella lo hubiera imaginado, así que no tenía que ser el que lo explicara.

—La primera vez que te vi —Marceline continuó—, no había diferencia de las otras veces que te vi desde entonces. El mundo era nuevo, pero tú siempre eras igual. Fue…

—Amor a primera vista. —Esa parte ella la sabía.

Ella asintió.

—Simplemente, como siempre. La única diferencia fue, al principio, que estabas fuera de mis límites, ambas del mismo género. Estaba siendo castigada, y me enamoré de ti en el peor de los momentos. Las cosas estaban muy violentas en el cielo. Por lo que… soy… esperaba poder mantenerme alejada de ti. Eras una distracción. El foco estaba supuestamente en ganar la guerra. Es la misma guerra que todavía sigue. —Suspiró—. Y, por si no lo has notado, todavía estoy muy distraída.

—Así que eras un ángel de rango superior —murmuró Bonnibel.

—Cierto. —Marceline lucía miserable, haciendo una pausa, y luego, cuando volvió a hablar, mordiendo las palabras—: Fue una caída de una de las más altas perchas.

Por supuesto. Marceline tenía que ser importante en el Cielo para causar una ruptura tan importante. Para que su amor hacia una chica mortal estuviera tan fuera de los límites.

—¿Renunciaste a todo? ¿Por mí?

Ella tocó su frente con la de ella.

—No cambiaría nada.

—Pero yo era nada —dijo Bonnibel. Ella se sintió pesada, como si fuese arrastrada. Arrastrándolo a ella—. ¡Has dado demasiado! —Se sintió enferma del estómago—. Y ahora estas maldita para siempre.

Apagando el carro, Marceline le dio una triste sonrisa.

—Tal vez no sea para siempre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos —dijo, saltando del carro y yendo a abrir su puerta—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Se encaminó al final de la calle, que no era un callejón sin salida después de todo, pero daba lugar a un acantilado empinado que continuaba hacia el agua. El aire era fresco y húmedo con el rocío del mar. Justo a unos pasos a la izquierda, había un sendero. Marceline tomó su mano y se movió a la orilla del acantilado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bonnibel.

Marceline le sonrió, enderezando sus hombros, y desplegó sus alas. Lentamente, se extendieron hacia arriba y por fuera de sus hombros, desplegando con una serie casi inaudible de suaves chasquidos y crujidos. Completamente flexionadas, hicieron un suave sonido, como un edredón de plumas colocándose sobre una cama. Por primera vez, Bonnibel notó que en la parte de atrás de la franela de Marceline había dos pequeñas, de algún modo invisibles, ranuras, que se separaban ahora para que sus alas se deslizaran a través de ellas. ¿Toda la ropa de Marceline tenía estas angelicales alteraciones? ¿O tenía ciertas cosas especiales que ella usaba cuándo sabía que planeaba volar? De cualquier manera, sus alas nunca fallaban en dejar a Bonnibel sin palabras.

Eran enormes, elevándose tres veces más altas que Marceline, curvadas hacia el cielo y hacia los lados como amplias velas blancas. Su amplia extensión captaba la luz de las estrellas y la reflejaba con más intensidad, de modo que resplandecía con un brillo iridiscente. Cerca de su cuerpo se oscurecían, una sombra de un color crema como la rica tierra, donde se reunían con los músculos de sus hombros. Pero a lo largo de sus bordes afilados, crecían delgadas y brillantes, volviéndose casi transparentes en las puntas.

Bonnibel las miraba, absorta, tratando de recordar la línea de cada gloriosa pluma, para mantener todo aquello dentro de ella cuando ella se fuese. Marceline relucía tan resplandeciente que el sol podría haber tomado luz de ella. La risa de sus ojos violeta le decía cuán bien ella se sentía por dejar en libertad sus alas. Tan bien como Bonnibel se sentía cuando estaba envuelta en ellas.

—Vuela conmigo —le susurró.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a verte por un tiempo. Tengo que darte algo para que me recuerdes.

Bonnibel la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, enlazando sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo tan fuertemente como podía, con la esperanza de darle algo para que la recordara, también.

Con la espalda de ella recostada contra su pecho, y la cabeza sobre su hombro, Marceline trazó una línea de besos que bajaban por su cuello. Ella contuvo su aliento, esperando. Entonces ella dobló sus piernas y con gracia se abalanzó hacia el borde del acantilado.

Estaban volando.

Lejos de la rocosa plataforma de la línea costera, sobre las plateadas olas chocando más abajo, formaban arcos en el cielo, como si estuvieran remontándose a la luna. El abrazo de Marceline la escudaba de cada agitada ráfaga de viento, de cada roce del frío océano. La noche estaba completamente quieta. Como si fueran las únicas dos personas que quedaran en el mundo.

—Esto es el Cielo, ¿no? —le preguntó.

Marceline rió.

—Desearía que lo fuera. Tal vez un día no muy lejano.

Cuando habían volado lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiese verse la tierra ni nada alrededor de ellos, Marceline viró delicadamente hacia el norte, y se abalanzaron sobre una amplio arco pasando la ciudad de Mendocino, que brillaba en todo su esplendor en el horizonte. Estaban muy por encima del edificio más alto de la ciudad y moviéndose increíblemente rápido. Sin embargo, Bonnibel nunca se había sentido más segura o más enamorada en su vida.

Y luego, todo fue demasiado rápido, estaban descendiendo, acercándose gradualmente a un borde diferente del acantilado. El sonido del océano se hizo más fuerte de nuevo. Un oscuro camino bifurcaba a la carretera principal. Cuando sus pies tocaron ligeramente abajo en un trozo fresco de la hierba espesa, Bonnibel suspiró.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, aunque por supuesto ya lo sabía.

La escuela Shoreline. Podría ver una enorme edificación en la distancia, pero desde aquí parecía completamente oscura, simplemente una figura en el horizonte. Marceline la mantuvo presionada contra ella, como si estuvieran aún en el aire. Ella estiró su cabeza para ver su expresión. Los ojos de Marceline estaban húmedos.

—Aquellos quienes me maldijeron están aún observando, Bonnibel. Lo han estado haciendo durante milenios. Y no quieren que estemos juntas. Harán cualquier cosa que puedan para detenernos. Es por eso no es seguro para mí permanecer aquí.

Asintió, los ojos le picaban.

—Pero, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?

—Porque haré cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance para mantenerte a salvo, y este ahora es el mejor lugar para ti. Te amo, Bonnibel. Más que a cualquier cosa. Volveré contigo tan pronto como pueda.

Quiso protestar, pero se contuvo. Ella lo había dado todo por ella. Cuando la liberó de su abrazo, abrió la palma de su mano y una pequeña figura roja dentro de ella comenzó a crecer. Su bolso de lona. Lo había tomado de la parte de atrás del auto sin que ella siquiera lo notara, cargándolo todo el camino dentro de su mano. En sólo pocos segundos, se había expandido completamente, de regreso a su tamaño original. Si no hubiera estado tan destrozada por lo que significaba que ella se la entregara, a Bonnibel le hubiera encantado el truco.

Una sola luz se encendió en el interior del edificio. Una silueta apareció en la puerta.

—No es por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como las cosas estén más seguras, vendré por ti.

Su mano caliente le apretó la muñeca y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Bonnibel se vio envuelta en su abrazo, atraída por sus labios. Dejó que todo lo demás se disipara, permitiendo a su corazón desbordarse. Tal vez ella no podía recordar sus vidas anteriores, pero cuando Marceline la besaba, ella se sentía cerca del pasado. Y del futuro. La figura en el camino de la entrada estaba caminando hacia ella, una mujer vestida con un corto vestido blanco.

El beso que Bonnibel había compartido con Marceline era demasiado dulce para ser tan breve, y la dejó tan sin aliento como lo hacían siempre los besos entre ellas.

—No te vayas —susurró, con sus ojos cerrados.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. No podía dejar ir a Marceline. No aún. Ni siquiera creía que pudiera. Sintió la ráfaga de aire que indicaba que ella ya había despegado. Su corazón se fue tras de ella mientras abría sus ojos y veía el último trazo de sus alas desapareciendo en una nube, dentro de la oscura noche.

_**Ojo esta es la adaptación más tierna y casi sin modificaciones, que he hecho.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	4. Capítulo 2 Diecisiete Días

OSCUROS 2 "El Poder de las Sombras" (Torment)

Capítulo 2 Diecisiete Días

Thwap. Bonnibel hizo una mueca y se frotó la cara. Su nariz picaba. Thwap. Thwap. Ahora era en los pómulos. Sus párpados derivaban abiertos y, casi inmediatamente, ella arrugó su cara de sorpresa. Una joven limpiadora regordeta y rubia, con la boca sombríamente marcada y las cejas pobladas estaba inclinada sobre ella. Su pelo estaba apilado desordenadamente en la parte superior de su cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones de yoga y un top cruzado de camuflaje que hacía juego con sus ojos color verde avellana con manchas. Ella llevaba una pelota de ping-pong entre sus dedos, a punto de tirarla.

Bonnibel se revolvió hacia atrás en su ropa de cama y se cubrió la cara. Su corazón ya herido por la ausencia de Marceline. No necesitaba más dolor. Ella miró, todavía tratando de recuperar su cojín, y recordado que se había derrumbado sobre la cama de manera indiscriminada la noche anterior.

La mujer de blanco que había aparecido en la estela de Marceline se había presentado como Francesca, una de las profesoras en Shoreline. Incluso en su aturdido estupor, Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que la mujer era hermosa. Ella se encontraba a mitad de sus treinta, con el pelo rubio cepillando los hombros, los pómulos redondos, y las características grandes y suaves. Ángel, Bonnibel decidió casi al instante. Francesca no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre la forma de la sala de Bonnibel. Ella debe haber estado esperando que bajara la pasada noche, y debió sentir el agotamiento total de Bonnibel. Ahora bien, esta desconocida que había arrojado a Bonnibel de nuevo en la conciencia parecía a punto de tirar otra bola.

—Bien —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Estás despierta.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Bonnibel soñolienta.

—Quién eres tú, más bien. Aparte de la extraña que encuentro en cuclillas en mi habitación cuando despierto. Además de la niña que interrumpe mi mantra por la mañana con sus extraños y personales balbuceos en sueños. Soy Soledad.

No es un ángel, supuso Bonnibel. Sólo una chica Californiana con un fuerte sentido del derecho. Bonnibel se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era un poco estrecha, pero estaba muy bien decorada, con pisos de madera de color claro, una chimenea, un horno de microondas, dos profundos escritorios, libreros amplios y empotrados que hacía las veces una escalera a lo que ahora Bonnibel se dio cuenta que era la litera de arriba. Ella podía ver un cuarto de baño privado a través de una puerta corredera de madera. Y tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para estar segura… una vista al mar por la ventana. Nada mal para un chica que había pasado el último mes mirando hacia un viejo cementerio en una habitación más adecuada para un hospital que una escuela. Pero, entonces, al menos ese viejo cementerio y ese cuarto habían querido decir que estaba con Marceline. Ella había comenzado apenas a conseguir sentirse cómoda en Espada y Cruz. Y ahora de vuelta a empezar de cero.

—Francesca no mencionó nada acerca de que yo tuviera una compañera de habitación. —Bonnibel supo al instante por la expresión del rostro de Soledad que esta era una cosa errónea para decir.

Así que en su lugar tomó una rápida ojeada a la decoración de Soledad. Bonnibel nunca había confiado en sus propios instintos en diseño de interiores, o tal vez nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. No había pegado alrededor de Espada y Cruz lo suficiente como para hacer mucha decoración, pero incluso antes de eso, en el cuarto que había tenido en Dover había tenido los muros blancos y vacíos. "Estéril chic", había dicho Mora una vez. Esta habitación, por otro lado… tenía... había algo que era extraño... maravilloso. Variedades de plantas que nunca había visto antes se alineaban en macetas en la ventana; banderas de oración se encadenan a través del techo. Una colcha de retazos de colores apagados se deslizaba fuera de la litera de arriba, la mitad obstruyendo la vista de Bonnibel de un calendario astrológico grabado sobre el espejo.

—¿Qué creías? Que ellos iban a limpiar el cuarto del decano sólo porque eres Bonnibel Bubblegum?

—Um, ¿no? —Bonnibel sacudió la cabeza—. Eso no es en absoluto lo que quería decir. Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¿Así que eres Bonnibel Bubblegum? —La muchacha de los ojos verdes-moteados parecía fijarse en el pijama gris y andrajoso de Bonnibel—. Soy afortunada.

Bonnibel enmudeció.

—Lo siento. —Exhaló Soledad y ajustó su tono, estacionándose a sí misma en el borde de la cama de Bonnibel—. Soy hija única. León… es mi terapeuta… ella está tratando de hacerme ser menos severa cuando me encuentro por primera vez a la gente.

—¿Está funcionando? —Bonnibel también era hija única, pero ella no era desagradable con todo extraño con el que entraba en contacto.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —Soledad se movió incómoda—. No estoy acostumbrado a compartir. ¿Podemos…? —Se golpeó la cabeza— ¿…rebobinar?

—Eso estaría bien.

—Está bien. —Soledad tomó una respiración profunda—. Frankie no te mencionó que tenías un compañero de habitación la última noche porque entonces ella lo hubiera notificado… o, si ya se había dado cuenta, darse cuenta… que no estaba en la cama cuando llegaste. Vine a través de esa ventana… —señaló—, a eso de las tres.

Por la ventana, Bonnibel podía ver una gran conexión con una porción en ángulo de la cubierta. Se imaginó a Soledad lanzándose a través de una red completa de repisas en el techo para volver aquí a mitad de la noche. Soledad hizo un show de bostezos.

—Mira, cuando se trata de los niños Nefilim en Shoreline, la única cosa con la que los profesores son estrictos es con el pretexto de la disciplina. La disciplina en sí misma no hace tanto que existe. Aunque, por supuesto, Frankie no va a advertírselo a la chica nueva. Especialmente no a Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El borde en la voz de Soledad cuando dijo el nombre de Bonnibel.

Bonnibel quería saber qué significaba eso. ¿Y dónde había estado Soledad hasta las tres? ¿Cómo había entrado por la ventana en la oscuridad sin golpear cualquiera de las plantas de abajo? ¿Y quiénes eran los niños Nefilim? Bonnibel tenía repentinos recuerdos vivos de la jungla de su gimnasio mental a través de la que Arcoíris la había llevado cuando se conocieron. La escabrosa decoración en la mitad de la habitación de su compañera de cuarto se parecía mucho a la de Arcoíris, y Bonnibel recordó una similar manera de sé-que-nunca-seré-tu-amiga en su primer día en Espada y Cruz. Pero aunque Arcoíris había parecido intimidante e incluso un poco peligrosa, había algo desconcertantemente encantador en ella desde el principio. La nueva compañera de Bonnibel, por el contrario, parecía molesta.

Soledad se levantó de la cama y pesadamente entró al baño para lavarse los dientes. Después de buscar a través de su bolso para buscar su cepillo de dientes, Bonnibel siguió y señaló tímidamente la pasta de dientes.

—Me olvidé la mía.

—Sin duda, el resplandor de tu celebridad se cegó a las necesidades pequeñas de la vida —dijo Soledad, pero ella levantó el tubo y lo extendió hacia Bonnibel. Ellas se cepillaron en silencio durante unos diez segundos, hasta que Bonnibel no podía soportarlo más. Escupió una bocanada de espuma.

—¿Soledad?

Con la cabeza en el vientre del lavabo de porcelana, Soledad escupió y dijo:

—¿Qué?

En lugar de hacer cualquiera de las preguntas que habían estado corriendo por su cabeza un minuto antes, Bonnibel se sorprendió y preguntó:

—¿Qué estaba diciendo en mi sueño?

Esta mañana era la primera en al menos un mes de vívidos y complicados sueños sobre Marceline, en que Bonnibel había despertado incapaz de recordar una sola cosa de su sueño. Nada. Ni un solo roce de un ala de ángel. Ni un beso de sus labios. Ella miró a la cara áspera de Soledad en el espejo. Bonnibel necesitaba a la chica para ayudarla a remover su memoria. Ella debe haber estado soñando con Marceline. Si no lo hubiera hecho… ¿Qué podría significar?

—Ni idea —dijo Soledad finalmente—. Fueron comentarios apagados e incoherentes. La próxima vez, trata de enunciar. —Ella salió del baño y se puso un par de sandalias de color naranja—. Es la hora del desayuno, ¿vienes o qué?

Bonnibel se escurrió fuera del baño.

—¿Qué me pongo? —Ella todavía estaba en pijama. Francesca no había dicho nada anoche sobre el código de vestimenta. Pero entonces, ella tampoco había mencionado nada sobre la situación de su compañera de habitación.

Soledad se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué soy yo? ¿La policía de la moda? Lo que lleve menos tiempo. Estoy hambrienta.

Bonnibel se puso un par de Jeans ajustados y un jersey negro envolvente. Le habría gustado pasar unos minutos más con su aspecto el primer día de escuela, pero ella agarró su mochila y siguió a Soledad hacia la puerta. El pasillo era diferente a la luz del día. En todas partes se veían las ventanas brillantes, de gran tamaño con vistas al mar, o librerías repletas de gruesos libros, con tapas duras de colores. Los pisos, las paredes, los techos empotrados y empinados, curvas escaleras de la misma madera de arce utilizada para construir los muebles de dentro de la habitación de Bonnibel. Deberían haber dado a aquel lugar la sensación de una cálida cabaña de troncos, salvo que el diseño de la escuela era tan intricado y extravagante como los dormitorios de Espada y Cruz habían sido de aburridos y sencillos.

Cada pocos pasos, el pasillo parecía que se separaba en afluentes pasillos pequeños, con escaleras de caracol llevándote más dentro del laberinto con poca luz. Dos tramos de escaleras y lo que parecía una puerta secreta después, Bonnibel y Soledad pasaron a través de un conjunto de ventanales de doble cristal hacia la luz del día. El sol era muy brillante, pero el aire era bastante fresco, por lo que Bonnibel se alegró de haberse puesto un suéter. Olía como al océano, pero no era realmente como en casa. Menos salada, más calcáreo que la orilla de la Costa Este.

—El desayuno se sirve en la terraza. —Soledad señaló a una amplia extensión verde de tierra.

Este césped estaba bordeado en los tres lados por espesos arbustos de hortensia azul y en el cuarto por un acantilado, directamente al mar. Para Bonnibel era difícil de creer cuán hermoso era el entorno de la escuela. Ella no podía imaginar la posibilidad de permanecer en el interior el tiempo suficiente para hacer o seguir una clase. Cuando se acercaron a la terraza, Bonnibel vio otro edificio, una estructura larga, rectangular con tejas de madera y con cristales adornados de alegre color amarillo. Con el signo de una gran mano tallada colgada encima de la entrada: "SALA DE RANCHO", leyó entre comillas, como si tratara de ser irónico. Era sin duda el rancho más bonito que Bonnibel había visto nunca.

La terraza estaba llena de muebles de hierro encalado y aproximadamente alrededor de un centenar de estudiantes, tratando de relajarse, que Bonnibel nunca había visto. La mayoría de ellos tenían sus zapatos fuera, y los pies apoyados en las mesas mientras comían en platos un elaborado desayuno. Huevos Benedict, gofres cubiertos de frutas belgas, cuñas de rico aspecto, quiche de hojaldre de relleno de espinacas. Los niños estaban leyendo el periódico, charlando en los teléfonos móviles, jugando al cricket en el césped. Bonnibel había oído hablar de niños ricos en Dover, pero en la Costa Este, los niños ricos estaban apiñados y estirados, sin tomar el sol y sin preocupaciones. Toda la escena parecía más bien el primer día de verano que un martes a principios de noviembre.

Todo era tan agradable, que era difícil mirar casi de mala gana las miradas de autosatisfacción en las caras de estos niños... Casi. Bonnibel intentó imaginar a Arcoíris aquí, lo que pensaría de Soledad o este comedor junto al mar, cómo ella probablemente no sabría qué hacer, de qué burlarse primero. Bonnibel deseaba poder recurrir ahora a Arcoíris. Sería bueno poder reírse.

Mirando a su alrededor, accidentalmente atrapó los ojos de un par de estudiantes. Una muchacha bonita con la piel aceitunada, un vestido de lunares, y una bufanda verde atada en el pelo de color negro brillante. Un hombre de pelo rubio y unos hombros anchos delante de una enorme pila de panqueques. El instinto de Bonnibel era apartar su cabeza tan pronto como ella hiciera contacto visual —siempre la apuesta más segura al Cara o Cruz. Pero… ninguno de estos niños la fulminó con la mirada. La mayor sorpresa Shoreline no era el mar cristalino o la cómoda terraza de desayuno, o el aura del montones-de-dinero que se cernían sobre todos. Era que aquí todos los estudiantes estaban sonriendo. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos estaba sonriendo.

Cuando Soledad y Bonnibel alcanzaron una mesa desocupada, Soledad recogió un cartel pequeño y lo echó al suelo. Bonnibel se inclinó a un lado para ver la palabra RESERVADA escrito en ella, cuando un niño de su edad con un traje de camarero completamente negro se acercó con una bandeja color de plata.

—Um, esta mesa es del re… —ella empezó a decir, con la voz quebrándose a destiempo.

—Café, solo —Soledad dijo abruptamente, entonces le preguntó a Bonnibel—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Uh, lo mismo —dijo Bonnibel, incómoda al ser atendida—. Quizás con un poco de leche.

—Los becarios. Tienen que trabajar como esclavos para sobrevivir. —Soledad rodó sus ojos hacia Bonnibel cuando el camarero se alejó para conseguir sus cafés. Ella recogió el diario "Crónica de San Francisco" del medio de la mesa y desplegó la página delantera con un bostezo. Bonnibel había tenido bastante con esta vuelta alrededor.

—Eh. —Ella empujó el brazo de Soledad abajo para que pudiera ver su rostro detrás del papel. Las cejas de Soledad se levantaron por la sorpresa—. Yo era becada —le dijo Bonnibel—. No en mi última escuela, pero si en la anterior…

Soledad se encogió de hombros, apartando la mano de Bonnibel.

—¿Debo estar impresionada por esa parte de tu currículum vitae, también?

Bonnibel estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que Soledad había oído hablar de ella cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro. Francesca, la profesora que Bonnibel había conocido ayer por la noche, en la puerta, sonreía hacia ella. Era alta, con un porte imperioso, y era eso en conjunto lo que le daba estilo como sin esfuerzo. El suave pelo rubio de Francesca se volcaba limpiamente a un lado. Sus labios eran de color rosa brillante. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro ajustado con un cinturón azul y tacones de aguja con los dedos descubiertos a juego. Era el tipo de conjunto que haría a cualquiera sentirse poco elegante en comparación. Bonnibel deseó haberse puesto rimel por lo menos. Y quizás no llevar sus Converse sucias de barro.

—Oh, bueno, veo que las dos conectaron. —Francesca sonrió—. ¡Sabía, qué harías amigos rápidamente!

Soledad se quedó en silencio, pero su papel crujió. Bonnibel sólo se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que encontrarás Shoreline muy simple, Bonnibel. Está diseñado de esa manera. Para que la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes dotados se sientan a gusto.

—¿Dotados?

—Claro, puedes venir a mí con cualquier pregunta. O simplemente apoyarte en Soledad.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Soledad se echó a reír. Su risa era algo áspera, ronca, el tipo de risa ahogada que Bonnibel habría esperado de un anciano, un fumador empedernido, no de una adolescente entusiasta del yoga. Bonnibel podía sentir su cara contraerse hasta fruncir el ceño. La última cosa que ella quería era "sentirse a gusto" en la Shoreline. Ella no pertenecía a este lugar, con un montón de niños mimados dotados en un acantilado con vista al mar. Ella pertenecía a la gente real, la gente con alma, en lugar de raquetas de squash, que sabían cómo era la vida. Ella pertenecía a Marceline.

Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo aquí, que no fuera esconderse temporalmente mientras que Marceline se hizo cargo de su... lucha. Después de eso, ella iba a llevarla de vuelta a casa. O algo así.

—Bien, las veré a ambas en clase. ¡Disfrute del desayuno! —Francesca dijo por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba—. ¡Prueba el quiche! —Ella levantó la mano, señalando al camarero para que llevara un plato a cada chica.

Cuando se fue, Soledad tomó un gran sorbo de su café y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Um, Soledad…

—¿Has oído hablar de comer en paz?

Bonnibel dejó de golpe su taza de café en su platillo y esperó con impaciencia que el camarero nervioso soltara las quiches y desapareciera de nuevo. Una parte de ella quería encontrar otra mesa. Había felices zumbidos de conversación a su alrededor. Y si no podía unirse a ninguna de ellos, sentarse sola sería mejor que estar así. Pero ella estaba desconcertada por lo que Francesca había dicho. ¿Por qué elegir a Soledad como compañera de habitación cuando estaba claro que la chica era totalmente aborrecible? Bonnibel cortó un bocado de quiche y lo sostuvo alrededor en su boca, sabiendo que no sería capaz de comer hasta que ella hablara.

—De acuerdo, sé que soy nueva aquí, y por alguna razón te molesta. Supongo que tenías una habitación individual antes que yo llegara, no lo sé.

Soledad bajó el papel justo debajo de sus ojos. Y arqueó las cejas.

—Pero no soy tan mala. ¿Y qué si tengo un par de preguntas? Perdóname por no venir a la escuela sabiendo qué diablos son los Nephermans…

—Nephilim.

—Da igual. No me importa. No tengo ningún interés en hacer de ti mi enemiga... lo que significa que esto —dijo Bonnibel, señalando al espacio entre ellas—, está viniendo de ti. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema, de todos modos?

El lado de la boca de Soledad temblaba. Dobló, dejó el periódico y se recostó en su silla.

—Tú debes preocuparte del Nephilim. Vamos a ser tus compañeras de clase. —Ella echó su mano fuera, agitándola en la terraza—. Observa el precioso y privilegiado alumnado de la Escuela de Shoreline. La mitad de estos idiotas nunca los verás de nuevo, exceptuando cuando sean objeto de nuestras bromas.

—¿Nuestras?

—Sí, estás en el "programa de honor" de Nephilim, pero no te preocupes, el caso es que no eres muy brillante. —Bonnibel resopló—. El tema del talento es sólo para encubrir, para guardarte lejos de los Nephs sin que nadie resulte nada sospechoso, de hecho la única persona que haya resultado sospechosa fue Beaker Brandy.

—¿Quién es Beaker Brandy? —Preguntó Bonnibel, inclinándose para no gritar sobre el ruido de las olas chocando sobre la orilla

—Es de Grado A, un nerd —Soledad cabeceó como un niño regordete vestido con tela escocesa que acaba de tirar su yogurt en libros de texto en forma masiva—. Sus padres nunca aceptaron el hecho de que no fuera aceptado en la clases de honores, cada semestre emprenden una campaña, ella trae en las puntuaciones de Mesa los resultados de la feria del libro, impresionantes premios Noveles y todo el asunto, pero cada semestre Francesca tiene que hacer simples pruebas para mantenerlo fuera. —Ella soltó un bufido—. ¡Hey! Beaker, resuelves el cubo de Rubik en menos de treinta segundos —Soledad chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes—, excepto que el nimrod ya pasó.

—¿Pero si se trata de un encubrimiento? —Bonnibel preguntó sintiéndose algo mal por Beaker—. ¿Cuál es el pretexto para hacerlo?

—Por la gente como yo, somos Nephilim. N-E-P-H-I-L-I-M, esto quiere decir que llevo al ángel en mi ADN. Mortales, inmortales, pasajeros. Tratamos de no discriminar.

—¿No debería ser en singular, ya sabes Nephil, como querubín de querubines o serafín de serafines?

Soledad frunció el ceño

—¿En serio te gustaría ser llamada nephil? Suena a una bolsa donde cargas tu vergüenza, no gracias. Es Nephilim no importa de cuántos estés hablando.

Así que Soledad era una especie de ángel. Era extraño. No actuaba ni encajaba en la pieza. Ella no era magnifica como Marceline, Finn o Francesca, no poseía un magnetismo como el de Roland o Arcoíris. Ella sólo parecía de mal humor.

—Es como la escuela de preparación de ángeles —Dijo Bonnibel—. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Entras a la universidad después de esto?

—Depende de lo que el mundo necesita, muchos se toman un año sabático antes de Nephilim Corp. Consigues un viaje, un romance con un extranjero, etcétera. Pero esto es sólo cuando, tú sabes, hay paz relativa, en momentos así…

—¿Qué?

Soledad parecía estar comiéndose las palabras.

—Sólo depende de quién eres. Todo el mundo, ya sabes, tiene diversos grados de poder —continuó, como si leyera la mente de Bonnibel—. En caso de un desliz en su árbol genealógico en escala. En tu caso...

Esto Bonnibel lo sabía.

—Estoy aquí debido a Marceline.

Soledad tiró la servilleta sobre el plato vacío y se puso de pie.

—Ésta es una sorprendente manera de lanzarte contra ti misma, Bonnibel, la muchacha de un pez gordo de novia movió unos hilos.

¿Esto era lo que había pasado aquí? … ¿Esto era la verdad? Soledad se acercó y robó el ultimo quiche del plato de Bonnibel.

—Si quieres un club de fans de Bonnibel Bubblegum, estoy segura de que lo puedes encontrar aquí. Solamente sácame de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De que estás hablando? —Bonnibel se levantó, quizás ella y Soledad debían de rebobinar otra vez—. Yo no quiero un club de fans.

—Mira, yo te lo dije.

Oyó una voz alta pero bastante clara. De repente, la chica de la bufanda verde estaba en frente de ella sonriendo, empujando a otra chica hacia adelante. Bonnibel miraba más allá de ella, pero Soledad ya estaba demasiado lejos y probablemente no valdría la pena alcanzarla. La chica de la bufanda verde se parecía a una joven Salma Hayek con labios carnosos y un pecho aún mayor. La otra chica con su tez pálida, ojos castaños y cabello negro corto se parecía a una especie de Bonnibel.

—Espera, ¿ella es realmente Bonnibel Bubblegum? —Preguntó la chica de tez pálida, sus dientes blancos eran pequeños y se utilizaban para celebrar unas horquillas con unas puntas con lentejuelas mientras se retorcían en pequeños grupos—. ¿Al igual que Bonnibel y Marceline? ¿Al igual que la chica que acaba de llegar de la terrible escuela de Alabama?

—Georgia —Bonnibel cabeceó.

—Es lo mismo. Oh, por Dios. ¿Y qué con Finn? Lo vi en uno de esos conciertos de Death Metal… por supuesto estaba algo nerviosa por conocerlo, no es que esté interesada en Finn, porque obviamente…. ¡Marceline ! —Ella gorjeó—. Me caigo de trasero. Ella es Jasmine.

—Hola —dice Bonnibel, esto era nuevo—. Um…

—No piensa, ella sólo bebe y toma café —Jasmine habló tres veces más lento que el alba—. Lo que significa que estamos encantadas de conocerte. Siempre nos dicen cómo Marceline y tú son iguales, la mayor historia de amor.

—¿En serio? —Bonnibel apretó sus nudillos

—¿Estás en broma? —Preguntó Dawn, aún esperando que Bonnibel estuviera en plan de broma—. ¿Lo de morir una y otra vez? ¿Te hace quererla aún más? ¡Ohh! Yo apuesto a que lo hace, y aquel fuego que quema. —Cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre su estómago, renovando su cuerpo poniendo un puño sobre el corazón—. Mi mamá solía contarme la historia cuando era niña.

Bonnibel se sorprendió y echó un vistazo a la ocupada terraza, preguntándose si alguien podía oírlas, hablando sobre "quemar". Sus mejillas debían de ser remolacha roja ahora mismo.

Una campana de hierro sonó desde el techo del comedor para indicar el final del desayuno. Bonnibel se alegró de ver que todos los demás tenían otra cosa con la cual centrarse. Le gustaría llegar a clases.

—Tu madre, ¿cuál historia te contaba? —Preguntó Bonnibel lentamente—. ¿Sobre Marceline y yo?

—Sólo de los aspectos más destacados —Dawn respondió abriendo los ojos—. ¿Esto te parece a un flash caliente? La clase de cosas menopáusicas no te lo haría saber.

Jasmine golpeo a Dawn en el brazo

—¿Acabas de comparar a la pasión desenfrenada de Bonnibel a un flash caliente?

—Lo siento —rió Dawn—. Estoy fascinada, es que suena tan romántica e impresionante que siento envidia… en el buen sentido.

—¿La envidia que me da cada vez que muero intentando encontrar a la chica de mis sueños? —Bonnibel se encoge de hombros.

—Esto en realidad es un tipo de mata-zumbidos.

—Que se lo digan a la chica a la cual su único beso fue con Ira Frank Irritable Bowel Syndrome. —Jasmine hace un gesto bromista a Dawn. Cuando Bonnibel no rió, Jasmine y Dawn trataron de rellenar con una risilla tonta para apaciguar, como si ellas creyeran que estaba siendo modesta.

Bonnibel nunca había estado del lado receptor de esas risas antes.

—¿Qué era exactamente lo que tu mamá decía? —Preguntó Bonnibel.

—Oh, sólo lo de siempre: La guerra estalló, mierda golpeando contra el ventilador, y cómo una línea fue trazada en las nubes, y cómo Marceline era todo "nada nos podrá separar", y todo el mundo cabreado. Claro que es mi parte favorita de la historia. Así que ahora su amor tiene que sufrir el castigo eterno en el que se aman desesperadamente pero no pueden tenerse, como ya lo sabes.

—Pero en algunas vidas pueden —corrigió Jasmine a Dawn, continuando con un guiño de ojo a Bonnibel con picardía, quien casi no podía moverse por la impresión de haber oído todo eso.

—De ninguna manera. —Dawn arrojó su mano con desdén—. El punto es que ella estalla en llamas cuando… —Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Bonnibel, Dawn hace una mueca—. Lo siento, no es lo que quieres oír.

Jasmine se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó.

—Mi hermana mayor me contaba la historia de su pasado, que te juro que…

—¡Ohh! —Dawn unió su brazo al de Bonnibel como si aquel conocimiento no se le estuviera permitido hablar, lo que la hizo una amiga más deseable. Esto enloquecía. Bonnibel con ferocidad había sido puesta en un aprieto, estaba avergonzada y un poco excitada. ¿Y si nada de esto era cierto? Una cosa era segura. Bonnibel era una especie de famoso… Pero se sentía extraño, como si fuera uno de los cabezas hueca junto al nombre de la celebridad, en una foto con un paparazzi.

—Chicas —dijo Jasmine, señalando exageradamente el reloj de su teléfono—. Nos súper retardamos.

—Tenemos que reservar la clase.

Bonnibel con una mueca tomó su mochila. No tenía ni idea de cuál era su primera clase, o de cómo encontrarla o de cómo tomar el mismo entusiasmo que Jasmine y Dawn. Ella no había visto amplias y ansiosas sonrisas desde, bueno, desde nunca.

—¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde puedo encontrar a mi primera clase? No creo que esté en el horario.

—Duh —dijo Dawn—. ¡Síguenos!, ¡estamos juntas todo el tiempo! Será muy divertido.

Las dos chicas caminaban junto a Bonnibel, una a cada lado, llevándola a un recorrido sinuoso entre las mesas y niños que no habían terminado su desayuno, y a pesar de ser ya "Tan súper tarde" ambas paseaban sobre el césped recién cortado. Bonnibel pensó en preguntarle a las chicas qué había pasado con Soledad, pero ella no quería empezar un chisme. Además, le parecían buenas. Y aunque no fuera así, Bonnibel necesitaba nuevos amigos. Tenía que seguir recordándoselo, esto era sólo temporal. Temporal, pero increíblemente hermoso.

Las tres caminaron por el sendero de hortensias que rodeaba al comedor. Dawn estaba charlando acerca de algo, pero Bonnibel no podía apartar los pensamientos de los acantilados. Dramática. ¿Cómo se habían reducido cientos de metros al brillante océano? Las olas pasaban hacia el pequeño espacio de playa, hasta el pie del acantilado casi tan casual como el alumno del Shoreline que rodó a la escuela.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Jasmine.

Una cabina A impresionante, de dos pisos, estaba sólo al final de la ruta. Había sido construida en medio de un bolsillo sombrío de pinos. Tanto la azotea triangular y el amplio terreno de césped estaban cubiertos por agujas caídas. Había un trozo agradable de hierbas con mesas de picnic, pero la atracción principal era en si la propia cabina: Más de la mitad parecía estar hecha de vidrio, las anchas ventanas, el color y las puertas corredizas. Algo que Frank Lloyd Wright podría haber diseñado. Varios estudiantes descansaban en la enorme terraza del segundo piso que daba al mar, y varios otros montaban las escaleras gemelas que terminaban en la ruta.

—Bienvenida al alojamiento Nefi —dijo Jasmine.

—¿Aquí es donde ustedes tienen clase? —La boca de Bonnibel era un ágape. Se parecía más a una casa de vacaciones que a un edificio de escuela. Junto a ella, Dawn chilló y apretó la muñeca de Bonnibel.

—¡Buenos días Steven! —llamó Dawn a través del césped, saludando a un hombre mayor que estaba de pie junto a las escaleras. Tenía un rostro delgado, con unas gafas elegantes rectangulares y una cabeza de grueso cabello.

—Buenos días, chicas —el hombro las saludó y sonrió, miró a Bonnibel el tiempo suficiente como para hacer girar su nerviosismo, pero la sonrisa siguió en su rostro—. Nos vemos en un rato —gritó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Steven Filmore —susurró Jasmine, poniendo a Bonnibel en una gran desventaja, ya que ella estaba detrás, en la escalera—. AKA, S.F. También conocido como el Zorro Plateado, uno de nuestros maestros. Y, sí, Dawn está loca, verdadera y profundamente enamorada de él. Siempre hablamos de él. Ella no tiene vergüenza.

—Pero me encanta Francesca también. —Dawn dio un manotazo a Jasmine y luego volvió a Bonnibel con el brillo de una sonrisa en sus ojos oscuros—. Yo te desafío a que no pueden desarrollar una pareja.

—Espera —Bonnibel hizo una pausa—. El zorro plateado y Francesca, ¿son nuestros maestros? ¿Y los llaman por su nombre de pila? ¿Están juntos? ¿Quién enseña qué?

—Por la mañana tenemos un bloque al que llamamos Humanidades —dijo Jasmine—. Aunque "angelicales" sería más apropiado, Frank y Steven enseñan de manera conjunta, parte de un acuerdo. Como el ying y el yang, tú sabes, por lo que ninguno de los estudiantes se… balanceaba.

Bonnibel se mordió el labio, habían llegado a la cima de la escalera y estaba cubierta de una multitud de estudiantes. Todo el mundo comenzaba a deambular por las puertas de cristal.

—¿Qué quiere decir "balancearse"?

—Los dos son caídos, pero han elegido distintos lados, ella es un ángel, en cambio él es más un demonio. —Dawn habló con indiferencia, como si estuviera hablando de los distintos tipos del yogurt helado. Bonnibel tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, y añadió—. No sé si se pueden casar, sin embargo sería una boda muy caliente. Sería una especie de… vivir un pecado.

—¿Un demonio estará enseñando en clases humanísticas? —Preguntó Bonnibel—. ¿Eso está bien?

Dawn y Jasmine se miraron entre si y se rieron entre dientes.

—Muy bien —dijo Dawn—. Volverás a ver a Steve. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Tras el flujo de los chicos, Bonnibel entró al salón de clases. Era amplio y tenía tres bandas poco profundas, con mesas de trabajo en ellas que conducían a un par de mesas largas. La mayor parte de la luz era gracias a las claraboyas. La iluminación natural y los techos altos lograban que el espacio parezca más grande de lo que realmente era. Una brisa del mar soplaba a través de las puertas casi abiertas, manteniendo el aire cómodo y fresco. No podía ser más diferente a Espada y Cruz. Bonnibel pensó que hasta le podría haber gustado Shoreline de no ser porque el único hecho de estar allí era el que la persona más importante en su vida había desaparecido.

Se preguntaba si Marceline estaba pensando en ella. ¿Se olvidaba de cómo ella la echaba de menos? Bonnibel eligió un lugar entre Jasmine y un chico lindo con un jean con cortes, una gorra de los Dodgers y una sudadera azul marino. Unas pocas chicas estaban agrupadas cerca de la puerta del baño. Vio a una de ellas de cabello rizado y gafas púrpuras a cuadrillé. Cuando Bonnibel la vio de perfil, casi salta del asiento. Lumpy. Pero cuando la chica se volvió hacia Bonnibel notó que su rostro era más cuadrado y su ropa más ajustada, como su sonrisa más fuerte. Bonnibel sintió cómo su corazón se marchitaba. Por supuesto que no era Lumpy, nunca lo sería.

Bonnibel podía sentir la mirada franca de todos los demás en ella. La única que no la miró fue Soledad, que guiñó el ojo reconociéndolo. La clase no era grande, sólo veinte mesas dispuestas en banda frente a las dos grandes mesas de caoba. Dos estantes de libros de secundaria, dos cubos de basura, dos lámparas, dos computadoras portátiles, una en cada mesa. Y dos profesores, Steven y Francesca, acurrucados cerca de la sala delantera del salón, murmurando. En un movimiento que Bonnibel no esperaba, se volvió y miró también, y entonces se deslizó en las tablas. Francesca se sentó en una de las tablas y cruzó sus piernas con uno de sus zapatos de tacón alto rozando el suelo de madera. Steve se apoyó en la otra mesa y abrió un maletín de cuero grueso y apoyó una pluma entre sus labios. Parecía un hombre mayor bien seguro, pero Bonnibel casi deseaba que no lo fuera. Ella le recordó a Finn, lo engañosamente encantador que podría ser un demonio. Esperó al resto de la clase para sacar el libro que no tenía para sumergirse en un trabajo de lectura luego, por lo que podría sentirse abrumada y sólo soñar con Marceline. Pero nada de eso sucedió, y los demás estaban con la mirada escondida.

—A estas alturas todos deben de haberse dado cuenta de que tenemos a una nueva alumna. —Era la voz de Francesca, que se abría paso fresca como la miel, como una cantante de Jazz. Steve sonrió mostrando un destello de sus brillantes dientes—. Dime Bonnibel, ¿qué te pareció el Shoreline hasta ahora?

El color del rostro de Bonnibel se fue cuando los escritorios de los demás estudiantes rasparon contra el suelo. Ellos en realidad daban vuelta sus asientos para enfocarse. Podía sentir su corazón acelerándose y sus manos húmedas. Ella se encogió en su asiento, deseando ser una chica normal en un hogar escuela de Thunderbolt, Georgia. A veces, en los últimos días, había deseado no haber visto a las sombras. No haberse metido en los problemas que dejó a sus amigos muertos, o haberse involucrado con Finn o haber hecho para Marceline imposible el estar con ella. Pero su ansiosa mente siempre caía hasta llegar al mismo punto de siempre. ¿Cómo ser normal teniendo a Marceline? ¿Quién fue tan lejos de salir de lo normal? Era imposible. Esto apestaba.

—Creo que todavía me estoy acostumbrando a Shoreline. —Su voz tembló, traicionándola, haciendo eco por toda la habitación—. Pero parece ir todo bien hasta ahora.

Steve se echó a reír

—Francesca y yo pensamos que no te costará adaptarte, nos cambia la velocidad de las habituales presentaciones de los estudiantes de los martes a la mañana.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Soledad abucheó "¡Si!", y Bonnibel se dio cuenta de la pila de fichas sobre su escritorio y un gran cartel a sus pies que decían LAS APARICIONES NO SON MALAS, y así Bonnibel terminaba su presentación. Este trabajo merecía puntos a su compañero de habitación.

—Lo que Steve dice —intervino Francesca—, es que vamos a jugar un juego para romper el hielo. —Ella se deslizó para bajar de la mesa y caminó por los pasillos con el ruido de sus tacones. Repartiendo una hoja a cada estudiante. Bonnibel esperaba que ese coro de gemidos por lo general era evocado por un tipo de adolescentes. Sin embargo, este tipo de estudiantes, agradables y bien adaptados, en realidad sólo seguían la corriente. Cuando ella puso la hoja sobre el escritorio de Bonnibel, Francesca dijo—Esto debe darte una idea de la clase de personas que tus compañeros son, y cuáles son los objetivos de trabajo de esta clase.

Bonnibel miró el papel. Las líneas se habían elaborado en las páginas, divididas en veinte cajas. Cada caja tenía una frase. Era un juego que había jugado antes, en un campamento de verano en el oeste de Georgia cuando era una niña, y luego un par de veces en su clase en Dover. El objetivo era ir alrededor de la habitación y hacer un partido con un alumno diferente con cada frase. Sobre todo se sintió aliviada. Había juegos rompe-hielo más vergonzosos. Pero cuando miró más de cerca la frase, esperando algo normal como "Tener una tortuga como mascota" o "Tirarse en paracaidismo algún día", tenía "Hablar más de 18 idiomas" y "visitar el mundo exterior". Estaba a punto de ser evidente que Bonnibel era la única No-Nephilim de esta clase. Pensó de nuevo en el camarero nervioso o en Soledad en el desayuno. Bonnibel quizás estaría más cómoda entre los chicos becados. Beaker Brady ni siquiera sabía que había esquivado una bala.

—Si nadie tiene más preguntas —dijo Steve desde el frente de la sala—. Los invitamos a comenzar.

—Salgan, disfruten —añadió Francesca—. Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten.

Bonnibel siguió al resto de los estudiantes sobre la cubierta mientras caminaban hacia la barandilla. Jasmine se inclinó sobre el hombro de Bonnibel, señalando una uña verde lacada sobre una de las cajas.

—Tengo un pariente que es un querubín de pura sangre —dijo—. El viejo y loco tío Carlos.

Bonnibel asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera lo que significaba y anotó el nombre de Jasmine.

—Oh, y puedo levitar —cantaba Dawn, que apuntaba a la esquina superior de la pagina de Bonnibel—. No el cien por ciento del tiempo, pero por lo general luego de haber tomado mi café.

—Wow —Bonnibel trató de no mirarla, Dawn parecía que no estaba bromeando. ¿Ella podía levitar? Tratando de no demostrar que cada vez se sentía más inadecuada, Bonnibel buscaba algo, cualquier cosa, ya que ella no sabía nada al respecto. Ella tenía experiencia en llamar a los Anunciadores. Las sombras. Marceline le había dicho el nombre propio para ello esa noche pasada en Espada y Cruz. A pesar de que ella nunca los había "convocado", ellos siempre habían aparecido en el momento adecuado. Bonnibel tenía algo de experiencia.

—Tú puedes escribir acá —dijo, señalando la parte inferior izquierda del papel. Ambas, Jasmine y Dawn miraron con asombro, pero no con incredibilidad antes de pasar a llenar el resto de sus hojas. El corazón de Bonnibel se ralentizó un poco. Tal vez esto no iba a ser tan malo. En pocos minutos se encontró con Lilith, la pelirroja como Prime era una de las trillizas Nephilim (Puedes diferenciar las vestigios de las colas, explicó, la mía es "rizada"). Oliver, el chico de voz profunda que había visto en el mundo exterior en las vacaciones del verano del año pasado. ("Así, totalmente sobrevalorado, no puedo ni comenzar a contarle"), y a Jack, que se sentía a punto de comenzar a leer mentes y pensó que estaría bien si Bonnibel lo escribía para ello. ("Tengo la sensación de que estás bien con ellos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Ella hizo una pistola con los dedos y chasqueó la lengua). Había tres cajas en la izquierda cuando Soledad tiró el papel de sus manos. —Puedo hacer dos de estas cosas —dijo señalando dos cajas—. ¿Cuál quieres que te dé? Habla más de dieciocho idiomas y ha vislumbrado una vida pasada.

—Espera un minuto —dijo Bonnibel en voz baja—. ¿Tú… puedes dar un vistazo a las personas de antes?

Soledad agitó las cejas hacia Bonnibel y firmó en la hoja, colocando su nombre en la caja de "habla dieciocho idiomas" por si acaso. Bonnibel se quedó mirando la hoja frustrada de todas las vidas pasadas y cuán limitada estaba. Ella había subestimado a Soledad. Pero su compañera de habitación ya se había ido. De pie en el lugar de Soledad estaba el chico que se había sentado a su lado en el salón. Ella era un buen medio pie más alto que Bonnibel, con una sonrisa brillante y agradable, con un poco de pecas en la nariz, y ojos azul claro. Había algo en ella, algo en la forma en que masticaba, incluso su pluma, su mirada era… resistente. Bonnibel notó que era una palabra extraña para definir a alguien con el que nunca había hablado, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —ella se rió, golpeado su frente—. Lo único que puedo hacer es lo único que queda.

—¿Puedes reflejar en un espejo la imagen de los demás? —Dijo Bonnibel lentamente.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y escribió su nombre en el cuadro. BMO Fisher.

—Realmente impresionante para alguien como tú.

—Um. Sí. —Bonnibel se volvió de inmediato. Alguien como ella. No sabía ni siquiera lo que eso significaba.

—Espera, ¡hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Dijo tirándola de la manga—. Oh-oh, ¿no captaste la modesta broma? —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, el rostro de BMO se deformó—. Quería decir que, a comparación de la clase, estoy apenas a flote, la única persona a la que pude reflejar aparte de mí es mi mamá. Asustó a mi papá unos diez minutos, pero luego se desvaneció.

—Espera. —Bonnibel parpadeó—. ¿Dijiste que hiciste una imagen de tu madre en el espejo?

—Fue un accidente. Dicen que es fácil de hacer con las personas a las que se ama. —Ella se sonrojó, sólo un pequeño destello de rosa en sus pómulos—. Ahora vas a pensar que soy una especie de niño de mamá, sólo quería decir que la "facilidad" termina con mis poderes. Así que eres Bonnibel Bubblegum —dijo, haciendo un gesto masculino de los dedos del espíritu.

—Deseo que dejen todos de decir eso —espetó Bonnibel, luego, sintiéndose grosera, se inclinó contra la barandilla para mirar el agua. Fue tan duro para ella procesar la idea de que la mayoría sabía más de ella que ella misma. No tenía la intención de llevarlo a cabo de esta manera—. Lo siento, es sólo que pensé que eras del tipo que apenas se interesan. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Oh, soy de los que ellos llaman "diluido" —dijo, haciendo citas exageradas en el aire—. Mi mamá lleva algo de ángel en la sangre de generaciones anteriores, pero el resto de mis parientes son mortales. Mis poderes son vergonzosamente de bajo grado. Estoy aquí por la beca de mis padres, está cubierta desde que esta escuela está de pie.

—Whoa.

—No es realmente impresionante. Mi familia está obsesionada porque sea del Shoreline, debes de sentir la presión, ya sabes, algo como "comportarse como un buen Nephilim al menos alguna vez".

Bonnibel rió, una de las primeras verdaderas risas que había tenido en días. BMO puso los ojos de buen humor.

—Por lo tanto, te vi en el desayuno con Soledad esta mañana, ¿es tu compañera de cuarto?

Bonnibel asintió con la cabeza.

—Hablando de buenas niñas Nephilim —bromeó.

—Bueno, sé que es una especie de… —BMO silbó e hizo un movimiento de agarrar con una mano, haciendo a Bonnibel agrietarse—. De todos modos, yo no soy el estudiante estrella ni nada, pero estuve por aquí un rato y sigo pensando que es un lugar de locos. Alguna vez quiero tener un desayuno normal o algo.

Bonnibel se encontró flotando en la cabeza, algo normal, entre los mortales, sonido para los oídos.

—Entonces… ¿mañana? —Preguntó BMO.

—Eso suena muy bien.

BMO sonrió y se fue. Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos ya se habían marchado al interior. Sola por primera vez en toda la mañana. Ella miró hacia abajo, a la hoja de papel en su mano, sin saber cómo se sentía acerca de los niños en Shoreline. Echaba de menos a Marceline. Quien podría haber descifrado bastante si no se hubiera ido sola. ¿Dónde estaba ella? De todos modos, no sabía. Muy lejos.

Ella apretó los dedos en sus labios, recordando el último beso. El increíble abrazo de sus alas. Ella se sentía increíblemente fría sin ella, incluso bajo la luz de California. Pero estaba allí por ella. Había entrado a esa clase de ángeles por ella. Lo que se aumentaba era su extraña reputación, todo gracias a ella. De un modo extraño, se sentía bien estar conectada a Marceline casi inextricablemente. Hasta que llegó ella, era todo lo que tenía para agarrarse.


	5. Capítulo 3 Dieciséis Días

OSCUROS

Capítulo 3 Dieciséis Días

—Bien, impáctame, ¿cuál es la cosa más extraña acerca de Shoreline hasta el momento?

Era miércoles por la mañana antes de clases y Bonnibel estaba sentada en una mesa soleada, desayunando en la terraza, compartiendo una taza de té con BMO. Ella llevaba una peculiar camiseta amarilla con un logotipo de Sunkist, una gorra de béisbol derribada justo por encima de sus ojos azules, sandalias, y vaqueros deshilachados. Sintiéndose inspirada por el muy relajado código de vestimenta en Shoreline, Bonnibel había cambiado su traje negro estándar. Ella estaba vistiendo un vestido rojo con una corta chaqueta de punto, la cual se sentía como el primer día de sol después de una larga estación de lluvia.

Dejó caer una cucharada de azúcar en su taza y rió. —No sé ni por dónde empezar. Tal vez por mi compañera de habitación, quien creo que esta mañana se coló justo antes de la salida del sol y se había ido de nuevo antes de que despertara. No, espera, está tomando una clase instruida por una pareja demonio y ángel. O... —ella tragó—, la forma en que los chicos de aquí me miran, como si fuera un monstruo legendario. A ser un monstruo anónimo, me acostumbré. Pero un monstruo notorio…

—Tú no eres notoria. —BMO tomó un gigante mordisco de su croissant—. Los abordaré uno por uno —dijo, masticando.

Cuando ella frotó ligeramente el lado de su boca con su servilleta, Bonnibel, medio maravillada, se rió entre dientes a su ocasionalmente impecable comportamiento en la mesa. No podía dejar de imaginarlo como un chico tomando algún curso de protocolo de elegancia en el club de golf.

—Soledad algo áspera en sus bordes —dijo BMO—, pero puede ser estupenda también. Cuando se siente así. No es como si haya presenciado ese lado de ella —ella rió—. Pero es un rumor. Y la cosa Frankie/Steven me extrañó al principio también, pero de alguna manera lo hicieron funcionar. Es como un acto de equilibrio celestial. Por alguna razón, tener ambos lados presentes les da a los estudiantes de aquí más libertad para desarrollarse.

De nuevo estaba esa palabra. Desarrollarse. Ella recordó que Marceline la había usado cuando le dijo que no ingresaría a Shoreline. ¿Pero desarrollarse en qué? Eso sólo se podía aplicar a los chicos que eran Nefilim. No a Bonnibel, quien era la única humana completa en su clase de casi-ángeles, esperando a que su ángel tuviera ganas de bajar en picado para salvarla.

—Bonnibel —dijo BMO, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. La razón por la que las personas se quedan mirándote es porque todos han oído acerca de ti y Marceline , pero nadie sabe la historia real.

—Así que, en lugar de simplemente preguntarme…

—¿Qué? ¿Si ustedes dos realmente lo hicisteis en las nubes? ¿O si su incontrolable, ya sabes, "gloria" nunca abruma a tu lado mortal? —Ella se detuvo, captando lo horrorizado que se veía el rostro de Bonnibel, luego tragó saliva—. Perdón. Quiero decir, tienes razón, ellos lo dejaron estallar en algún gran mito. Todos los demás, eso es. No trato de, eh, especular. —BMO dejó su té y miró fijamente su servilleta—. Tal vez se siente demasiado personal como para preguntar.

BMO cambió su mirada y ahora la estaba mirando fijamente, pero eso no hizo sentir nerviosa a Bonnibel. En cambio, sus ojos azul claro y su sonrisa ligeramente torcida le pareció una puerta abierta, una invitación a hablar acerca de las cosas que aún no había sido capaz de contarle a nadie. Tanto como eso apestaba, Bonnibel entendió por qué Marceline y el Sr. Cole le tenían prohibido acercarse a Mora o a sus padres. Pero Marceline y el Sr. Cole eran quienes la habían matriculado en Shoreline. Ellos eran quienes habían dicho que ella estaría bien aquí. Así que no veía ninguna razón para mantener su historia en secreto para alguien como BMO. Especialmente desde que ella ya sabía una versión de la verdad.

—Es una larga historia —dijo ella—. Literalmente. Y todavía no sé todo acerca de ella. Pero, básicamente, Marceline es un ángel importante. Supongo que era algo así como un gran negocio antes de la Caída. —Ella tragó saliva, no queriendo encontrar los ojos de BMO. Se sintió nerviosa—. Por lo menos, lo fue antes de enamorarse de mí.

Todo eso empezó a irradiar de ella. Todo, desde su primer día en Espada y Cruz, hasta cómo Arcoíris y Flamme cuidaron de ella, cómo Molly y Finn se burlaron de ella, el desgarrador sentimiento de ver una fotografía de sí misma en una vida anterior. La muerte de Lumpy y cómo esto la devastó. La batalla surrealista en el cementerio. Bonnibel excluyó algunos detalles de Marceline, momentos privados que habían compartido juntas... pero para cuando terminó, pensó que le había dado a BMO una imagen bastante completa de lo sucedido. Y, con esperanza, había disipado el mito de su intriga, al menos para una persona.

Al final, ella se sintió más ligera.

—Wow, realmente nunca había dicho estas cosas a nadie. Se siente muy bien decirlo en voz alta. Es más real ahora que lo he admitido a alguien más.

—Puedes continuar haciéndolo si quieres —dijo él.

—Sé que estaré aquí por poco tiempo —dijo ella—, y en cierta manera creo que Shoreline me ayudará a acostumbrarme a las personas, quiero decir, ángeles, como Marceline. Y Nephilim como tú. Pero todavía no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar. Como haciéndome pasar por algo que no soy.

BMO había estado asintiendo y concordando con Bonnibel todo el tiempo en que ella le contó la historia, pero ahora sacudió su cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, el hecho de que seas mortal hace todo el asunto aún más impresionante.

Bonnibel echó un vistazo alrededor de la terraza. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la clara línea divisoria de las mesas de los niños Nephilim del resto del alumnado. Los Nephilim reclamaron todas las mesas del lado oeste, más cerca al agua. Había menos de ellos, no más de veinte, pero tomaron muchas más mesas, algunas veces sólo había un niño en una mesa en la que podían sentarse seis, mientras que el resto se tenía que apretujar en las mesas restantes en el lado Este. Tomando a Soledad, por ejemplo, quien se sentaba sola, combatiendo el feroz viento sobre el papel que estaba tratando de leer. Había muchas sillas vacías, pero ningún no-Nephilim parecía considerar cruzar para sentarse con los niños "superdotados".

Bonnibel había conocido algunos de los niños no-superdotados ayer. Después del almuerzo, las clases fueron impartidas en el edificio principal, una estructura arquitectónicamente mucho menos impresionante, donde las asignaturas más tradicionales eran enseñadas. Biología, geometría, historia Europea. Algunos de esos estudiantes parecían agradables, pero Bonnibel sintió una tácita distancia, todo porque ella estaba en el plan de superdotados, lo que frustraba la posibilidad de una conversación.

—No me malinterpretes, he llegado a ser amigo de algunos de esos chicos. —BMO señaló a una atestada mesa—. Me quedaría todos los días con Connor o Eddie G. o con cualquiera de los Nephilim para jugar al fútbol. Pero, en serio, ¿crees que alguno de ellos podría haber manejado lo que hiciste, y vivir para contarlo?

Bonnibel se frotó el cuello y sintió las lágrimas salir en las esquinas de sus ojos. La daga de la Señorita Sophia todavía estaba fresca en su mente, y ella nunca podía pensar en esa noche sin su corazón doliendo por Lumpy. Su muerte había sido tan absurda. Nada de eso era justo.

—Apenas viví —dijo ella suavemente.

—Sí —dijo BMO, con un respingo—. Me enteré de esa parte. Es extraño: Francesca y Steven son grandes enseñándonos acerca del presente y el futuro, pero no realmente acerca del pasado. Tiene algo que ver con nuestro apoderamiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pregúntame cualquier cosa sobre la gran batalla que se avecina, y el papel que un atlético y joven Nephilim como yo podría jugar allí. ¿Pero las primeras cosas de las que estabas hablando? Ninguna de las lecciones de aquí realmente entra en esto. Hablando de eso... —BMO señaló la terraza, que se estaba desocupando—, deberíamos irnos. ¿Quieres hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez?

—Definitivamente. —Y Bonnibel lo decía en serio; le gustaba BMO. Era mucho más fácil hablar con ella que con otra persona que había conocido hasta ahora. Él era amable y tenía la clase de sentido del humor que ponía a Bonnibel inmediatamente a gusto. Pero estaba distraída por algo que ella había dicho. La batalla que se avecinaba. La batalla de Marceline y Finn. ¿O una batalla con el grupo de los antepasados de la señorita Sophia? Si incluso los Nephilim se estaban preparando para ello, ¿dónde quedaría Bonnibel?

Steven y Francesca tenían una manera de vestir en colores complementarios que los hacía ver mejor equipados para una sesión fotográfica que para una conferencia. En el segundo día de Bonnibel en Shoreline, Francesca estaba vistiendo tacones de oro de gladiador de tres pulgadas y una moderna línea de vestir coloreada de calabaza. Tenía un arco suelto alrededor de su cuello que hacía juego, casi exactamente, con el lazo naranja que Steven llevaba puesto con su camisa de Oxford de marfil y chaqueta sport azul marina.

Eran impresionantes a la vista, y Bonnibel se sentía atraída por ellos, pero no exactamente en la forma de amor platónico que Dawn había predicho el día anterior. Viendo a sus maestros desde su escritorio entre BMO y Jasmine, Bonnibel se sentía atraída a Francesca y Steven por razones más cercanas a su corazón: Ellos le recordaban su relación con Marceline.

A pesar de que nunca los había visto realmente, cuando estaban juntos, que era casi siempre, el magnetismo entre ellos prácticamente rompía las paredes. Por supuesto que tenía algo que ver con sus poderes de ángeles caídos, pero también tenía que ver con la forma especial en la que estaban conectados. Bonnibel no podía dejar de estar resentida con ellos. Eran constantes recordatorios de lo que ella no tenía en ese momento.

La mayoría de los estudiantes habían ocupado sus asientos. Dawn y Jasmine iban con Bonnibel para unirse al comité directivo para que ella pudiera ayudarles a planificar todos estos increíbles eventos sociales. Bonnibel nunca había sido una gran chica extracurricular, pero estas chicas había sido tan amables con ella, y la cara de Jasmine parecía tan brillante cuando hablaba del viaje en yate que estaban planeando después de la semana, que Bonnibel decidió darle al Comité una oportunidad. Ella estaba añadiendo su nombre a la lista cuando Steven dio un paso adelante, arrojó la chaqueta sobre la mesa detrás de ella, y sin decir palabra extendió sus brazos a los costados.

A medida que convocaba, una parte de una profunda sombra negra apareció entre las sombras de una de las secoyas, justo afuera de la ventana. Este peló la hierba, después tomó la sustancia y la lanzó fuera de la habitación por la ventana abierta. Fue rápido, y el día ennegreció y la habitación cayó en la oscuridad.

Bonnibel jadeó, pero no fue la única. De hecho, la mayoría de los estudiantes avanzaron nerviosamente a sus escritorios cuando Steven comenzó a girar hacia la sombra. Ella acaba de alcanzarla con sus manos y comenzó a jalar más y más rápido, tanto que parecía luchar con algo. De pronto, la sombra daba vueltas alrededor, frente a ella, tan rápido que se veía borrosa, como los rayos de una rueda. Una ráfaga de viento espeso fue emitida desde su núcleo, que sopló el pelo de Bonnibel hacia la cara. Steven manipulaba la sombra, esforzando los brazos, de forma desordenada, de forma amorfa en un ámbito estrecho, negro, del tamaño de una toronja.

—Clase —dijo, con frialdad rebotando la pelota negra, que levitaba a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus dedos—, conozcan el tema de la lección de hoy.

Francesca dio un paso adelante y transfirió la sombra a sus manos. En los talones, era casi tan alta como Steven. Y Bonnibel imaginó que era igual de hábil en el manejo de las sombras.

—Todos ustedes han visto a los Mensajeros en algún momento —dijo, caminando lentamente a lo largo de la media luna de los escritorios de los estudiantes para que cada uno pudiera tener una mejor visión—. Y algunos de ustedes —dijo, mirando a Bonnibel—, incluso tienen alguna experiencia trabajando con ellos. Pero, ¿realmente saben qué son? ¿Saben lo que pueden hacer?

Chismes, pensó Bonnibel, recordando lo que Marceline le había dicho la noche de la batalla. Todavía era demasiado nueva para sentirse cómoda diciendo en voz alta la respuesta, pero ninguno de los otros estudiantes parecía saber. Poco a poco, ella levantó la mano.

Francesca ladeó la cabeza.

—Bonnibel.

—Llevan mensajes —dijo, cada vez más segura al hablar, pensando en volver la seguridad de Marceline —. Pero son inofensivos.

—Mensajeros, sí. ¿Pero inofensivos? —Francesca miró a Steven. Su tono no decía nada acerca de si Bonnibel había respondido bien o mal, lo que hizo que Bonnibel se sintiera avergonzada. La clase entera se sorprendió cuando Francesca dio un paso atrás junto a Steven, se apoderó de uno de los lados de la sombra mientras ella se apoderaba de la otra, y le dio un jalón—. Nosotros lo llamamos a esto "vislumbrador" —dijo.

La sombra se abultó y se estiró como un globo, explotándose. Hizo un sonido denso, borboteó cuando su negrura se distorsionó, mostrando los colores más vivos que Bonnibel haya visto antes. Un verde-limón profundo, oro brillante, franjas marmóreas de color rosa y morado. Un mundo girando todo de color brillante, más brillante y más distinto, detrás de la sombra. Steven y Francesca seguían tirando, dando un paso hacia atrás lentamente hasta que la sombra era del tamaño y la forma de un gran protector de pantalla. Luego se detuvieron.

Ellos no se preocuparon.

—Lo están a punto de ver... —Y después de un momento, horrorizada, Bonnibel supo por qué. No había ninguna preparación para ello.

La maraña de colores separados se estableció finalmente en un lienzo de formas distintas. Estaban buscando una ciudad. Una ciudad antigua con paredes de piedra... en el fuego. El hacinamiento y la contaminación, consumida por enojadas llamas. La gente acorralada por las llamas, sus bocas abiertas, levantando los brazos al cielo. Y en todas partes una lluvia de chispas brillantes y trozos de la quema de fuego, una lluvia de luz mortal aterrizaba por todas partes y todo lo que tocaba lo encendía.

Bonnibel prácticamente podía oler la putrefacción y la ruina viniendo a través de la pantalla de la sombra. Fue horrible verlo, pero la parte más extraña, por lejos, fue que allí no había ningún sonido. Otros estudiantes alrededor de ella estaban esquivando sus cabezas, como si estuvieran tratando de obstruir algún gemido, alguien gritando, lo que para Bonnibel era indistinguible. Allí no había nada más que el limpio silencio mientras veía más y más personas morir.

Cuando ella no estaba segura de que su estomago podría soportar mucho más, el foco de la imagen cambió, una especie de zoom hacia afuera, y Bonnibel pudo verlo desde una distancia. No una, sino dos ciudades quemándose. Una extraña idea vino a ella, suavemente, como un recuerdo que siempre había tenido, pero que no había pensado por un tiempo. Ella sabía qué estaban mirando: Sodoma y Gomorra, dos ciudades en la Biblia, dos ciudades destruidas por Dios.

Entonces, como apagando un interruptor de luz, Steven y Francesca chasquearon sus dedos y la imagen desapareció. Los restos de la sombra se deshicieron en una pequeña nube de ceniza negra que finalmente se asentó en el piso del salón de clases. Alrededor de Bonnibel, todos los estudiantes parecían estar aguantando la respiración.

Bonnibel no podía apartar sus ojos del lugar en donde la sombra había estado. ¿Cómo habían hecho eso? Estaba empezando a coagularse de nuevo, los pedazos de oscuridad reuniéndose, lentamente, regresando a una forma de sombra más familiar. Sus servicios completos, la Anunciadora avanzó perezosamente a lo largo de las tablas del suelo, luego se deslizó fuera del salón de clases, como la sombra emitida por una puerta cerrándose.

—Deben estar preguntándose por qué los hicimos pasar por eso —dijo Steven, dirigiéndose a la clase. Ella y Francesca compartieron una mirada preocupada cuando echaron un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Dawn estaba gimoteando en su escritorio.

—Como saben —dijo Francesca—, la mayor parte del tiempo en esta clase nos gusta centrarnos en lo que los Nephilim tienen el poder de hacer. Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas para mejorar, sin embargo, cada uno de ustedes decide definir eso. Nos gusta mirar hacia adelante, en vez de mirar hacia atrás.

—Pero lo que vieron hoy —dijo Steven—, era más que sólo una lección de historia con increíbles efectos especiales. Y no sólo fue por las imágenes que evocamos. No, lo que vieron fue la verdadera Sodoma y Gomorra, cuando fueron destruidos por el Gran Tirano cuando el…

—¡Unh-unh-unh! —Dijo Francesca, meneando un dedo—. No usamos insultos aquí.

—Por supuesto. Ella tiene razón, como de costumbre. Incluso a veces caigo en la propaganda. —Steven le sonrió a la clase—. Pero, como estaba diciendo, las Anunciadoras son sombras escasas. Ellas puedes sostener información muy valiosa. De cierta manera, son sombras, pero sombras del pasado, de hace mucho tiempo, y de no hace tanto...

—Lo que hoy vieron —concluyó Francesca—, era sólo una demostración de una valiosa habilidad que algunos de ustedes pueden ser capaces de implementar. Algún día.

—No querrán intentarlo ahora. —Steven limpió sus manos con un pañuelo que había cogido de un bolsillo—. De hecho, les prohibimos intentarlo, no sea que pierdan el control y se pierdan en las sombras. Pero algún día, quizás, será una posibilidad.

Bonnibel compartió un vistazo con BMO. Le sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera aliviado de escuchar eso. No parecía sentirse excluido por todos, no de la forma en que Bonnibel se sentía.

—Además —dijo Francesca—, la mayoría de ustedes probablemente encuentren que se sienten cansados. —Bonnibel miró alrededor, al rostro de los estudiantes cuando Francesca habló. Su voz tenía el efecto del aloe en una quemadura de sol. La mitad de los niños tenían sus ojos cerrados, como si hubieran estado aliviados—. Eso es muy normal. Vislumbrar sombras no se hace sin ningún gran coste. Se requiere energía para ver hacia atrás aún unos pocos días, ¿pero ver hacia atrás milenios? Bueno, pueden sentir los efectos ustedes mismos. A la luz de eso —ella vio a Steven—, vamos a dejar que hoy se vayan temprano para que puedan descansar.

—Seguiremos mañana, así que asegúrense de haber leído lo relacionado con la desaparición —dijo Steven—. Pueden retirarse.

Alrededor de Bonnibel, los estudiantes se levantaron lentamente de sus escritorios. Se veían aturdidos, agotados. Cuando ella se puso de pie, sus propias rodillas estaban un poco inestables, pero de alguna manera se sintió menos conmocionada de lo que los demás parecían estar. Apretó su cardigan alrededor de sus hombros y siguió a BMO fuera del salón de clases.

—Cosas bastantes fuertes —dijo él, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Bonnibel. Lo estaba—. ¿Tú lo estás?

BMO frotó su frente.

—Es sólo que se siente como si realmente estuviéramos allí. Me alegro de que nos dejen ir temprano. Siento que necesito una siesta.

—¡En serio! —Añadió Dawn, subiendo detrás de ellos en el sinuoso camino de vuelta al dormitorio—. Eso era lo último que estaba esperando de mi miércoles por la mañana. Me iré a dormir ahora.

Era verdad: La destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra había sido horrible. Tan real, que la piel de Bonnibel todavía se sentía caliente por las llamas.

Tomaron el acceso directo a las residencias, por el lado norte del comedor y por la sombra de las secuoyas. Era extraño ver el campus vacío, con todos los otros chicos en Shoreline aún en clase, en el edificio principal. Uno a uno, los Nephilim mostraron el camino y se dirigieron directo a la cama.

Excepto por Bonnibel. Ella no estaba cansada, para nada. En cambio, se sentía extrañamente activa. Deseó, de nuevo, que Marceline estuviera allí. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella acerca de la demostración de Francesca y Steven, y saber por qué ella no le había dicho eso antes, que allí había más sombras de las que ella podía ver.

Frente a Bonnibel estaban las escaleras que conducen a su dormitorio. Detrás de ella, el bosque de secuoyas. Ella se paseaba fuera de la entrada del dormitorio, renuente a entrar, renuente a dormirse y olvidar esto y pretender que no lo había visto.

Francesca y Steven no habrían estado intentando asustar a la clase; sino que debieron tener la intención de enseñarles algo. Algo que ellos no podían abordar y decir sin rodeos. Pero si las Anunciadoras llevaban mensajes y ecos del pasado, ¿entonces cuál era el punto de lo que les habían mostrado?

Entró al bosque. Su reloj decía las 11 am., pero podía haber sido medianoche bajo el oscuro dosel de los árboles. La piel de gallina se levantó en sus piernas desnudas a medida que se adentraba en el sombreado bosque. No quería pensar en ello demasiado; el pensamiento sólo aumentaría las probabilidades de arrepentirse. Estaba por entrar en un territorio desconocido. Un territorio prohibido.

Ella iba a convocar a una Anunciadora.

Ella había hecho cosas con ellos antes. La primera vez fue cuando pellizcó uno durante una clase para evitar que se metiera en su bolsillo. También, esa vez, en la biblioteca, ella había aplastado uno de Lumpy . Pobre Lumpy . Bonnibel no podía evitar preguntarse qué mensaje era el que llevaba la Anunciadora. Si ella hubiera sabido cómo manipularlo en aquel entonces, de la manera en que Francesca y Steven habían manipulado ese hoy, ¿habría podido evitar lo que pasó?

Cerró sus ojos. Vio a Lumpy , apoyada contra la pared, su pecho bañado en sangre. Su amiga caída. No. Mirar atrás, a esa noche, era demasiado doloroso, y nunca llevaba a Bonnibel a ninguna parte. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era mirar hacia adelante.

Tuvo que pelear con el frío miedo arañando sus entrañas. Una forma familiar negra y escurridiza la acechaba al lado de la verdadera sombra de la rama baja de secuoya a sólo diez yardas en frente de ella.

Dio un paso hacia ella y la Anunciadora se echó hacia atrás. Tratando de no hacer un movimiento repentino, Bonnibel siguió adelante, más cerca, más cerca, deseando que la sombra no se esfumara. Allí. La sombra se contrajo bajo la rama de un árbol pero se quedó donde estaba. Su corazón acelerado. Bonnibel trató de calmarse. Sí, estaba oscuro en este bosque; y, sí, ni un alma sabía dónde estaba; y, está bien, claro, había una posibilidad de que nadie le echaría de menos por un buen rato si algo le sucedía, pero no había ninguna razón para entrar en pánico. ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía agarrada por un miedo constante? ¿Por qué conseguía el mismo temblor en sus manos que solía conseguir cuándo veía las sombras como una chica, atrás, antes de que hubiera aprendido que básicamente eran inofensivas?

Era el momento de hacer un movimiento. Ella bien podría estar aquí, congelada para siempre, o acobardarse e irse malhumorada a la residencia de estudiantes, o…

Su brazo salió disparado, dejando de temblar, y agarró la cosa. Ella la arrastró hacia arriba y la agarró, con fuerza, contra su pecho, sorprendida por su peso, por el frío y la humedad que tenía. Como una toalla mojada. Sus brazos temblaban. ¿Qué hacer ahora con eso?

La imagen de esas ciudades quemándose relampagueó en su mente. Bonnibel se preguntó si podría soportar ver este mensaje por su cuenta. Si ella podría incluso encontrar la manera de desbloquear sus secretos. ¿Cómo funcionaban estas cosas? Todo lo que Francesca y Steven había hecho fue tirar de ella.

Conteniendo la respiración, Bonnibel trabajó sus dedos a lo largo de los bordes plumosos de la sombra, la agarró, y le dio un suave tirón. Para su sorpresa, la Anunciadora era flexible, casi como la masilla, y tomaba cualquier forma que sus manos sugirieran.

Haciendo una mueca, trató de manipularla en un cuadrado. En algo como la pantalla que había visto a sus profesores formar.

Al principio fue fácil, pero la sombra pareció ponerse más tiesa cuando ella trató de estirarla. Y cada vez que reposicionaba sus manos para tirar de otra parte, el resto retrocedía en una fría masa negra, llena de bultos. Pronto estaba sin aliento y usando su brazo para limpiar el sudor de la frente. No quería darse por vencida. Pero cuando la sombra comenzó a vibrar, Bonnibel gritó y cayó al suelo.

Al instante, la sombra se alejó velozmente por los árboles. Sólo después de que se había ido, Bonnibel se dio cuenta: No había sido la sombra la que estaba vibrando. Era el teléfono celular en su mochila. Se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo. Hasta ese momento, había olvidado que el señor Cole le había dado su antiguo teléfono antes de ponerla en el avión a California. Era casi completamente inútil, únicamente para que ella tuviera una forma de llegar a ella, para mantenerla al día sobre qué historias estaban alimentando a sus padres, que aún creían que estaba en Espada y Cruz. De manera que cuando Bonnibel se dirigiera a ellos, podría mentir regularmente.

Nadie, además del Sr. Cole, tenía su número. Y por motivos de seguridad realmente molestos, Marceline no le había dado una forma de llegar a ella. Y ahora el teléfono le había costado a Bonnibel su verdadero primer progreso con una sombra.

Ella lo sacó y lo abrió. El mensaje de texto que el Sr. Cole le acababa de enviar:

_Llama a tus padres. Creen que tienes una A en tu examen de historia que acabo de darles. Y que estás haciendo la prueba para el equipo de natación la próxima semana. No olvides actuar como si todo estuviera bien. _

Y un segundo mensaje, un minuto más tarde:

_¿Está todo bien? _

Bonnibel metió el teléfono en su mochila y comenzó a vagar por el denso manto de agujas de madera roja hacia el borde del bosque, hacia su dormitorio. El mensaje de texto le hizo preguntarse sobre el resto de los niños en Espada y Cruz. ¿Aún estaba Arcoíris allí? Y si es así, ¿a quién le estaba enviando aviones de papel durante la clase? ¿Molly había encontrado a alguien más para hacerse enemiga ahora que Bonnibel se había ido? ¿O ambas se habían trasladado desde que Bonnibel y Marceline se habían marchado? ¿Compró Randy la historia de que los padres de Bonnibel habían hecho su transferencia? Bonnibel suspiró. Ella odiaba no decir la verdad a sus padres, odiaba no ser capaz de decirles cuán lejos se sentía, y cuán sola.

¿Pero una llamada telefónica? Cada palabra falsa que dijera, A en una prueba de historia inventada, pruebas para un equipo de natación falso, sólo la haría sentir más nostálgica.

El Sr. Cole debe estar fuera de su mente, diciéndole a ella que los llamara y les mintiera. Pero si les contaba a sus padres la verdad, la verdadera verdad, podrían pensar que ella estaba loca. Y si se ponía en contacto con ellos, sabrían que algo sucedía. Ellos conducirían hasta Espada y Cruz, encontrarían su ausencia, ¿y luego qué? Ella podría enviarles un correo electrónico. Mentir no sería tan difícil por correo electrónico. Sería comprarle unos días antes de que tuviera que llamar. Les enviaría un correo electrónico esta noche.

Salió del bosque. En el camino, se quedó sin aliento. Era de noche. Ella miró hacia atrás en los bosques exuberantes, sombreados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí con la sombra? Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las ocho y media. Había perdido el almuerzo. Y sus clases de la tarde. Y la cena. Había estado tan oscuro en el bosque que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo pasando, en absoluto, pero ahora todo se estrelló contra ella. Estaba cansada, con frío y hambre.

Después de tres vueltas incorrectas en la residencia de estudiantes, parecida a un laberinto, Bonnibel finalmente encontró su puerta. Silenciosamente, esperando que Soledad estuviera dondequiera que fuera que desaparecía en las noches, Bonnibel deslizó la llave enorme y pasada de moda en la cerradura y giró la perilla.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el fuego ardía en la chimenea. Soledad estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, los ojos cerrados, meditando. Cuando Bonnibel entró, Soledad abrió un solo ojo, mirándola sumamente molesta.

—Lo siento —susurró Bonnibel, hundiéndose en la silla del escritorio más cercana a la puerta—. No me hagas caso, haz como que no estoy aquí.

Durante poco tiempo, Soledad sólo hizo eso. Ella cerró su ojo y volvió a la meditación, y el cuarto estaba tranquilo. Bonnibel encendió la computadora que vino con su escritorio y contempló la pantalla, tratando de formar en su cabeza el mensaje más inofensivo posible para sus padres, y, mientras estaba en ello, uno a Mora, quien había estado enviando una continua corriente de correos electrónicos no leídos al buzón de entrada de Bonnibel la semana pasada. Tecleando tan despacio como posiblemente podía, así los golpecitos con el dedo a su teclado no le darían a Soledad otra razón para odiarla, Bonnibel escribió:

Queridos papá y mamá, los extraño tanto. Solamente quería dejarles caer una línea. La vida en Espada y Cruz es buena. —Su pecho estaba apretado mientras ella se esforzaba por no escribir lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento: Por lo que sé, nadie más ha muerto esta semana. Aun voy bien en todas mis clases... en cambio, escribió—: ¡Aún podría probar para el equipo de natación! —Bonnibel miró la ventana al cielo claro y estrellado. Tuvo que despedirse rápido. De otra manera, ella lo perdería. Se preguntaba cuándo este tiempo lluvioso dejaría de…— ¡Supongo que es noviembre en Georgia! Con amor, Bonnibel.

Ella copió el mensaje en un nuevo correo electrónico a Mora, cambió unas palabras selectas, movió su ratón sobre el botón Enviar, cerró sus ojos, presionó dos veces el ratón y bajó su cabeza. Era una falsificación horrible de una hija, una mentirosa para una amiga. ¿Y qué había estado pensando? Estos fueron más sutiles, los correos electrónicos eran dignos de una bandera roja. Ellos sólo iban a asustar a las personas.

Su estómago gruñó. Por segunda vez, en voz más alta. Soledad se aclaró la garganta. Bonnibel se dio la vuelta en su silla para hacer frente a la chica, sólo para encontrarla en enviándole una mirada asesina. Bonnibel podía sentir las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Tengo hambre, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no presentas una queja y me envías a otra habitación?

Soledad saltó calmadamente hacia adelante en su estera de yoga, precipitó sus brazos en una posición de oración y dijo: —Sólo te iba a decir sobre la caja orgánica de macarrones con queso en mi cajón de calcetines. No hay necesidad de abastecimiento de agua. Por Dios.

Once minutos más tarde, Bonnibel se sentaba bajo una manta en su cama, con un humeante tazón de pasta con queso, ojos secos, y una compañera de habitación que de pronto había dejado de odiarla.

—No estaba llorando porque estaba hambrienta. —Bonnibel quiso clarificar, aunque los macarrones con queso estuvieran tan buenos, el amable regalo tan inesperado de Soledad casi trajo frescas lágrimas a sus ojos. Bonnibel quería abrirse a alguien, y Soledad estaba, bueno, allí. Ella no se había descongelado del todo, pero compartir su alijo de comida era un gran paso para alguien que apenas había hablado con Bonnibel hasta ahora—. Yo, um, estoy teniendo algunos problemas familiares. Es duro estar lejos.

—Lloriquea —dijo Soledad, masticando su propio plato de macarrones—. Déjame adivinar, tus padres todavía están felizmente casados.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Bonnibel, sentándose—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que he estado pensando.

—¿Y tú tienes alguna idea de lo que yo he estado pensando? —Soledad se quedó mirando fijamente a Bonnibel—. No lo creo. Mira, esta soy yo: hija única criada por una madre soltera. ¿Problemas de papá? Tal vez. ¿Un dolor en el culo por vivir con ello y no compartirlo? Casi cierto. Pero lo que no puedo soportar son los rostros dulces de niños mimados con una vida familiar feliz y algún novio de fantasía apareciéndose en mi terreno para quejarse sobre su mala relación amorosa a larga distancia.

Bonnibel contuvo el aliento.

—Eso no es todo.

—¿Ah no? Ilumíname.

—Soy falsa —dijo Bonnibel—. Estoy… mintiendo a las personas que amo.

—¿Mintiendo a tu novia de fantasía? —Los ojos de Soledad se estrecharon de una manera que hizo pensar a Bonnibel que su compañera de habitación realmente podría estar interesada.

—No —masculló Bonnibel—. Ni siquiera estoy hablando con ella. —Soledad se recostó en la cama de Bonnibel y apoyó los pies en alto para que descansaran en la parte inferior de la litera de arriba.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es largo, estúpido, y complicado.

—Bueno, todas las chicas con la mitad de cerebro saben que sólo hay una cosa que hacer cuando terminas con tu novia.

—No, nosotros no terminamos —dijo Bonnibel, exactamente al mismo tiempo que Soledad dijo:

—Cambia tu cabello.

—¿Cambiar mi cabello?

—Un nuevo comienzo —dijo Soledad—. He teñido el mío de naranja, lo he cortado. Demonios, una vez incluso lo afeité después de que ese imbécil realmente me rompió el corazón.

Había un pequeño espejo ovalado con un marco de madera ornamentado adjunto al tocador a través del cuarto. Desde su posición en la cama, Bonnibel podría ver su reflejo. Dejó la taza de pasta y se levantó para acercarse. Ella había cortado su pelo después de lo de Trevor, pero eso era diferente. La mayor parte de ello había sido chamuscado, de todos modos.

Y cuando había llegado a Espada y Cruz, había sido el cabello de Arcoíris el que ella cortó. Sin embargo, Bonnibel creyó entender lo que Soledad quiso decir cuando dijo "empezar de nuevo". Tú podrías convertirte en otra persona, fingir que no eras la persona que acababas de ser por tanta angustia. A pesar de que, gracias a Dios, Bonnibel no estaba de luto por la pérdida permanente de su relación con Marceline , estaba de luto por todo tipo de otras pérdidas. Lumpy , su familia, la vida que solía tener antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan complicadas.

—Realmente estás pensando en ello, ¿no? No me hagas reventar el peróxido debajo del fregadero.

Bonnibel pasó los dedos por su corto y negro cabello. ¿Qué pensaría Marceline ? Pero si ella quería que ella fuera feliz aquí hasta que pudieran volver a estar juntos de nuevo, tenía que dejar de lado lo que había sido en Espada y Cruz. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Soledad. —Consigue la botella.

Merezco tomatazos, pero aquí tienen otro capítulo.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


End file.
